2 ans plus tard, un Luffy changé
by Dark Viki
Summary: La mort d' Ace a laissé bien des traces 2 ans plus tard...On n'efface pas le passé comme ça. A quel point Luffy a changé? Après l'île des hommes-poissons dans le Nouveau Monde. Petit délire. A vous de voir si vous voulez la suite.
1. Chapter 1 Nouveau Monde La Marine est l

Voilà un petit délire sur One Piece.

J'ai été étonné de voir que Luffy n'avait pas du tout changé après ces deux ans, donc je voulais faire un Luffy qui était toujours Luffy mais qui avait quand même un peu changé.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Entrée fracassante dans le Nouveau Monde.**

**La Marine est là!**

Deux ans après les évènements de Marineford, l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait enfin rejoint le Thousand Sunny. Après avoir battu l'équipage du faux chapeau de paille, ainsi que des pacifistas, des navires de la Marine dans les Sabaody, ils avaient tout simplement été dans l'île des hommes-poissons. Pendant cette halte, les membres de l'équipage avaient tous eut l'occasion de voir à quel point leur capitaine, Luffy au chapeau de paille qui valait maintenant 400 millions de Berry, avait changé. Pour commencer il s'était empressé de casser les rouages de l'usine à bonbons qui servait à Big Mom, un des quatre Empereur, et l'avait provoqué dans l'escargophone lui disant qu'il ferait de l'île des hommes-poissons son territoire un jour, et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de la rencontrer dans le Nouveau Monde. Pour une raison inconnue, Luffy voulait à tout prix éviter la confrontation avec Hody, déclarant que Jinbei était parfaitement apte à gérer la situation, ce qui avait bouche-bée tout l'équipage. Seulement voilà, quand Hody avait dit qu'il régnerait sur tous les pirates, Luffy n'avait pas put le supporter et s'était finalement battu contre lui en sauvant l'île des hommes-poissons.

Le bateau émergea des eaux profondes et remonta à la surface. La bulle de revêtement éclata. Le Thousand Sunny venait de faire sa première entrée dans le Nouveau Monde. Alors que Luffy arborait un grand sourire, un peu moins large que deux années auparavant tout de même, ses nakamas courraient partout sur le navire.

_ Luffy, lui cria Ussop, on a comme qui dirait un petit problème.

Le jeune capitaine soupira. Il faudrait qu'il mette les choses au point sur son navire avant de réellement s'engager sur le Nouveau Monde. Alors qu'il allait vaguement répondre à son tireur d'élite, il fut interrompu par les cris de Nami, Franky, Ussop et Chopper qui crièrent tous d'une même voix paniquée : _LA MARINE_. Le visage de Luffy devint soudain sérieux et presque froid. Il descendit de la figure de proue brusquement, arracha à Zoro la longue-vue et observa le navire de guerre. Déjà ce n'était pas Akainu, ça le rassura un petit peu, mais l'adversaire qui se trouvait en face de lui était de taille. Avant même qu'il eut le temps de prendre une décision, le bateau recevait déjà des boulets de cannons.

_ Chapeau de paille, déclara la voix amplifiée de Smocker, je savais bien qu'un jour tu serais de retour. Rends-toi, ta tête vaut quand même 400 millions de Berry.

_ C'était à prévoir que la Marine nous attendrait, marmonna Luffy plus pour lui-même ce qui étonna tout l'équipage. Franky, c'est possible de faire le _coup de Burst_, non?

_ Oui, c'est possible Luffy, répondit celui-ci prit au dépourvu par la demande de son capitaine, mais tu ne veux pas affronter Smocker? On peut très bien s'en tirer sans le _coup de Burst_.

_ Il a raison Luffy, intervient Zoro qui avait récupéré la longue-vue. Attaquer leur navire nous permettrait de récupérer des vivres et de l'argent. Il n'y a qu'un seul bateau de la Marine, c'est tout à fait possible. En plus, j'ai un petit problème à régler avec la fille.

_ Mais ça va pas où quoi, s'écria Nami en frappant la tête de Zoro. Il faudrait être suicidaire, tu as vu qui il y a en face? C'est celui qui a failli avoir Luffy à Loguetown.

_ Ne frappe pas Zoro, ordonna sèchement Luffy en colère devant l'air ébahis de tout le monde et le regard reconnaissant du sabreur, et Nami je t'interdis d'avoir peur et de me dénigrer devant l'équipage.

_ Comment, cria-t-elle d'indignation se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait une gaffe mais se disant aussi que l'ancien Luffy n'aurait pas relevé, je disais juste que…

_ Quoi c'est vrai nous sommes des pirates, dit-il calmé avec un sourire en lui coupant cependant la parole, je ne suis plus le même que celui que j'étais à Loguetown, ça serait tout à fait dans mes cordes de le battre.

_ Alors on y va, s'écria Sanji avec un sourire insolent.

Mais Luffy mit son bras devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer.

_ Non, répliqua-t-il avec une lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux, pas encore. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de lui faire sa fête.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luffy? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller? s'inquiéta soudain Zoro.

Luffy prit un air sérieux et déterminé, mettant sa main droite sur son chapeau de paille. La tête relevée, ses yeux parfaitement dégagé, se tenant droit, avec un regard qui forçait le respect. Nami frissonna en le voyant et Chopper le trouva juste impressionnant. Robin le scrutait d'un air intéressé et amusé par-dessus son livre. Zoro et Sanji souriaient tandis qu' Ussop l'observait avec admiration. Depuis quand leur capitaine avait autant de charisme?

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce maudit Marine, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec. Nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde maintenant. Zoro, Sanji, vous vous occupez des boulets de cannons si ça continue on va couler, Franky, tu prépares le _coup de Burst_, ordonna le capitaine sous l'air interdit de ses _nakamas_ qui se demandait si c'était bien le même Luffy que celui d'il y avait deux ans.

Etant donné l'urgence de la situation, avec le Sunny qui tanguait de plus en plus et qui n'arrivait pas à avancer, ils approuvèrent tous d'un rapide signe de tête et se mirent au travail.

Nami quant à elle, s'était fait devancé par son capitaine. Normalement c'était elle qui donnait ce genre de directive mais là, il l'avait totalement remplacé. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il y avait un peu de l'ancien Luffy, comme celui qui avait dit à Hody que le roi des pirates ça serait lui, mais il y avait aussi un nouveau Luffy. Il était beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus mélancolique, beaucoup plus mûr aussi, ce qui le rendait à certain moment méconnaissable.

Luffy s'approcha du bord du navire et monta sur la figure de proue. Nami réagit au quart de tour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

_ On peut savoir ce que tu fais crétin ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un tape sur la tête. Tu pourrais te faire tuer, et je te rappel qu'avec ton fruit du démon tu ne peux pas nager.

_ Je sais très bien ce que je fais Nami, rétorqua-t-il d'un regard glacial. Ne me traite pas de crétin et arrête de me frapper.

Oh oh, il faudrait qu'elle fasse gaffe. Il lui faisait peur là. Elle recula même de deux pas. Quand il vit la réaction de Nami il se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort, mais il voulait se faire respecter de ses compagnons désormais. Il lui fit un sourire contrit, qui voulait signifier qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Nami eut un soupir de soulagement, elle se sentait soudain coupable. C'est vrai que normalement, un vrai capitaine ne l'aurait jamais supporté autant. Il n'était pas si étonnant que ça que Luffy se comporte enfin comme un véritable capitaine, dans ce cas il faudrait aussi qu'elle change. Quand elle vit le regard brillant de Luffy un peu terrifiant, elle sut malgré tout, qu'il avait un plan et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ce n'était pas comme l'ancien Luffy qui aurait fait n'importe quoi. Ça allait lui manquer, mais enfin tout le monde change. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait confiance à son capitaine. Nami lui lança un regard désolé et partit. Elle savait qu'elle devait changer elle-aussi et s'excuser, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'elle mette sa fierté de côté, et ce n'était pas gagné.

A son grand étonnement, personne n'avait remarqué. Robin continuait de lire tranquillement un livre d'histoire, Ussop et Chopper faisaient un vacarme pas possible en essayant de se planquer, Brook jouait du violon dans un coin, Franky était en bas pour régler le _coup de Burst_ quant à Sanji et Zoro ils étaient encore en train de se chamailler tout en tranchant ou donnant des coups de pied aux boulets de canons.

Luffy était partagé. Il ne voulait pas blessé Nami, mais c'était quand même lui le capitaine du bateau. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, le _chapeau de paille _regarda de nouveau le navire de guerre.

_ Et l'enfumeur, l'appela-t-il avec un petit sourire rien avoir avec son sourire chétif d'avant, tu crois vraiment qu'on va se rendre comme ça et aller à Impel Down alors qu'on n'a même pas encore trouvé le One Piece? questionna-t-il en faisant de la provocation ce qui lui valut comme réponse un boulet de canon. Gum, Gum, Baloune, le renvoya-t-il en plein sur le navire de guerre mais il fut tranché en quatre par deux coups de sabre rapide comme l'éclair du capitaine Tashigi qui se jeta devant Smocker sa nouvelle cape rose flottant au vent. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas m'arrêter.

_ C'est ce que tu dis chapeau de paille, intervenait la voix de Tashigi dans le mégaphone, mais tu n'arrives même pas à nous toucher et tu ne peux plus avancer. Rends-toi, c'est ta seule solution.

A ce moment-là, le sourire de Luffy s'agrandit, ce qui rassura un peu l'équipage.

_ C'est encore raté pour vous, nargua-t-il tandis qu'en même temps Franky lançait son fameux _coup de Burst _à la barre, parce que le prochain roi des pirate ce sera moi, hurla-t-il.

Le bateau s'envola juste à ce moment-là. Il s'éleva de plusieurs mètres dans le ciel et parcouru plusieurs kilomètres comme ça jusqu'à retomber dans une immensité de mer bleu calme.

Luffy avait peut-être changé, mais c'était toujours Luffy il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus. Nami eut un petit sourire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'en faisait pour cet idiot, franchement c'était n'importe quoi.

_ C'était beaucoup trop facile, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il faisait maintenant les cent pas sur le pont, je suis sûr que l'enfumeur prépare quelque chose.

A quelque kilomètres de là, Smocker, Tashigi ainsi que tout l'équipage du navire de guerre était en admiration devant le Thousand Sunny qui avait volé. Volé. Non franchement, même les bateaux les plus perfectionnés de la Marine ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Récemment, on avait amélioré la coque en granite marin ce qui permettait de naviguer très correctement sur Calm Belt, ou encore on avait mis au point des sous-marin perfectionné pour pouvoir combattre Trafalgar Law ou des pirates qui avaient eu la même idée en allant sous l'eau, mais un bateau qui vole c'était du jamais vu. Le vice-amiral Smocker était le premier à s'être ressaisit, et avec son fruit du démon, mit un coup de poing sur la tête de tout le monde pour les réveiller de leur transe. Tashigi qui remit ses lunettes en place qui s'étaient un peu décalées depuis qu'elle s'était servi de son sabre, eut une question qui lui passa par la tête.

_ Vice-amiral Smocker, comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez rien fait? Vous auriez très bien put les poursuivre et utiliser d'autres canons.

_ Tu as raison, affirma-t-il ses gros cigares dans la bouche, mais ce n'était pas forcément mon but Tashigi.

_ Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

_ C'était plus stratégique qu'autre chose, répondit-il sèchement. Je voulais leur montrer que la Marine était après eux, mais aussi étudier le fonctionnement de leur navire. Quand _l'équipage au chapeau de paille_ s'est introduit dans la Base de Navaronne, on a put nous fournir des plans exactes de leur navire. Mais depuis qu'ils ont quittés Water Seven, ils en ont un autre le Thousand Sunny, à part le rapport détaillé de l'ancien amiral Aokiji et du vice-amiral Garp, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que leur bateau est capable de faire. Si j'ai bien apprit quelque chose Tashigi, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer _chapeau de paille _et ses compagnons et si nous voulons avoir une chance de les capturer, nous devons être plus malin qu'eux et savoir comment ils fonctionnent. Ne t'en fait pas Tashigi, nous aurons plein d'autres opportunités dans le Nouveau Monde pour les mettre en prison.

_ Vous ne trouvez pas que chapeau de paille à changer? demanda-t-elle soudain s'attirant un regard froid de son supérieur par-dessus ses lunettes noires qui mettait ses cigares sur un cendrier qui tenait en équilibre sur la rambarde du navire.

_ C'est normal non, ça fait deux ans. Deux ans, répéta-t-il comme un écho. D'habitude, _chapeau de paille_ nous aurait combattus avant de prendre la fuite. Il a mûrit on dirait. Mais bon, le plus important Tashigi est de savoir comment on va les prendre au piège. J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne avec eux. Peu importe, si ça ne fonctionne pas, je poursuivrais chapeau de paille jusqu'à Raftel s'il le faut.

_ Moi aussi vice-amiral Smocker, déclara Tashigi en dégainant son sabre qu'elle mit horizontalement, au-dessus de sa tête, s'inclina et mit un genou à terre, je poursuivrais et attraperais Roronoa Zoro ainsi que son capitaine. Je vous en fais le serment sur ma lame Shigure.

_ J'en suis sûr. Relèves-toi Tashigi, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Si tu tiens vraiment à venir avec moi, allons-y, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main pour la remettre debout.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

C'est pas quelque chose de très sérieux, juste une idée comme ça que j'ai transposé sur papier.

Est-ce que vous voulez une suite? Si non, je peux l'arrêter là comme je l'avais prévu.


	2. Chapter 2 Défît lancé Réveil difficile

Voici la suite comme certain l'on demandé. J'espère que Luffy n'est quand même pas trop choquant. Ce chapitre est plus long, j'ai même du le couper avant ce que j'avais prévu.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**Défît lancé.**

**Un réveil difficile et agité.**

Le Thousand Sunny voguait tranquillement sur le Nouveau Monde. Peu de temps après le _coup de Burst_, tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations. Luffy avait fait les cent pas sur le pont se demandant ce que pouvait bien prévoir l'enfumeur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais Smocker avait le don de l'énerver. Décidant qu'il avait assez réfléchit pour le moment il se leva et vit Nami qui était debout avec son nouveau Log Pose, mais il n'y avait personne pour surveiller.

_ Franky, appela-t-il en le cherchant des yeux.

_ Il vérifie le bateau pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas été abîmé avec les boulets de canons tout à l'heure, déclara Ussop.

_ Merci, dit Luffy. Quelqu'un pourrait monter à la vigie et surveiller un peu pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de navire de la Marine ou de navire pirates?

_ Tu es bien prudent capitaine, remarqua Robin qui ferma son livre d'un bruit sec et se leva. Laisse-moi y aller, il y a une bonne bibliothèque en haut de toute façon.

_ D'accord, je compte sur toi Robin, déclara Luffy.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête et monta à la vigie. Elle sourit. Ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas que Luffy ait changé. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Le jeune capitaine s'amusa à enlever le chapeau d'Ussop ou de l'entourer avec ses bras élastique. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Luffy avait bien besoin de se relâcher un petit peu quand même. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini de changer, mais il ne voulait pas perdre ses moments d'amitié qu'il avait avec ses nakamas. Ce petit manège dura une demi-heure, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Sanji sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine le regardait en souriant.

Le cuistot était content que son capitaine ne soit pas toujours sérieux, juste quand il le fallait.

_ Et Sanji, l'interpela Luffy qui fit revenir ses bras élastique normaux, j'ai faim. Tu ne pourrais pas me faire un truc.

Le cuistot soupira. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça.

_ Je vais faire un cake au chocolat, comme ça tout le monde pourra en manger.

_ T'aurais pas de la viande, demanda Luffy avec un petit sourire.

_ Arrête, la viande tu l'auras au repas de ce soir, s'exclama Sanji.

Luffy prit soudain un air sérieux semblant réfléchir.

_ On a pris beaucoup de nourriture sur l'île des hommes-poissons, non? interrogea celui-ci.

_ Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ça Luffy? s'étonna Sanji une ride barrant son front.

_ Depuis qu'on est super loin d'une île, répliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Ussop le regardait avec des yeux ronds et essaya de lui prendre son chapeau de paille, histoire de le détendre un peu, mais Luffy, alors qu'il était dans son dos, arrivait à l'esquiver à chaque fois. Il utilisait son fluide perceptif même pour ça, incroyable.

_ Je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit toi qui me pose la question. Oui, le palais des hommes-poissons nous a donné pas mal. Je dirais qu'on en a pour deux, trois semaines, mais si tu continus à manger comme ça, ça va faire juste une semaine.

Luffy fit un petit sourire. Pourquoi Sanji n'aimait pas ce nouveau sourire?

_ Oubli le cake, s'exclama-t-il avec une lueur taquine dans le regard tout en continuant d'éviter la main d'Ussop qui essayait toujours de lui prendre son chapeau, on va faire une fête ce soir avec de la viande.

_ Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit sur le stock de nourriture, commença à s'énerver Sanji incrédule.

_ On doit fêter comme il faut notre arrivée sur le Nouveau Monde, s'exclama chapeau de paille. Alors maintenant fais-nous un banquet pour ce soir.

_ Un banquet, rien que ça, ronchonna le blond.

_ Oui, oui, se marra Luffy, allez au travail.

_ Je me disais aussi…, laissa-t-il sa phrase en suspend avant de fermer la porte de la cuisine.

Cependant, il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il refusait de manger pour se réserver plus tard. Il fit tourner une spatule et une poêle et se mit à son travail.

_ Alors ça y est tu as finit? se retourna Luffy vers Ussop les yeux un peu colérique alors que Sanji venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci avait finalement abandonné, épuisé d'avoir remué ses bras dans le vide. Luffy était devenu vraiment plus fort. Il l'avait énervé on dirait. Il avala sa salive et le regarda avec appréhension. Il ne semblait pas rire, mais alors vraiment pas.

_ On ne touche pas à mon chapeau de paille, rouspéta Luffy d'une voix assez froide, c'est Shanks qui me l'a donné.

Alors qu'Ussop commençait à avoir un petit peur, son capitaine éclata de rire. A vraiment, c'était tout lui ça. Il avait du mal à rester sérieux.

_ Tu verrais ta tête Ussop, trop marrant, se moqua-t-il.

_ Tu m'as fait peur aussi, ronchonna Ussop.

_ J'espère bien, si non je ne pourrais pas devenir roi des pirates, lança avec un petit signe de la main et un faible sourire. Non sérieux, c'est beaucoup trop lent Ussop. Tu devrais t'entraîner plus, je suis sûr que tu pourrais maîtriser le haki, dit le capitaine prit d'une soudaine inspiration avant de lui mettre un coup poing sur la tête. Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir dérangé alors que je parlais avec Sanji.

_ Aïe, tu frappes comme Nami maintenant, protesta Ussop.

_ Je pourrais frapper plus fort si je voulais, remarqua Luffy à voix basse.

_ Quoi, demanda son ami en espérant avoir mal entendu.

_ Laisse tomber. Juste, ne refais pas ça ok? Je ne veux pas être dérangé quand je parle à un membre de l'équipage, conclu-t-il avec un regard sévère.

_ Je vois, chochotta-t-il presque en baissant les yeux, tu es le capitaine.

_ Oui, et j'espère que tu as bien retenu la leçon, lança-t-il avec désinvolture sans qu'il y est pour autant trace de menace dans sa voix.

Il s'éloigna pour faire le tour du bateau puis s'arrêta de nouveau avec un petit sourire en coin, presque sadique ce qui ne plus pas à notre tireur d'élite.

_ Et Ussop, tu auras le droit de porter mon chapeau quand tu seras suffisamment fort pour me le prendre. Entraîne-toi et prens-le, ordonna le capitaine.

_ C'est une blague, n'en revenait pas l'autre.

_ Non Ussop, c'est un défi. Si tu arrives à me prendre mon chapeau de paille tu pourras le porter.

_ Je ne veux pas le porter, je veux juste…

_ Me le prendre, compléta Luffy toujours avec un de ses nouveaux sourire flippant.

_ C'est ça, avoua-t-il.

_ Défit?

Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur lui? Le grand guerrier des mers? Il l'avait coincé là et un peu punis aussi. Franchement depuis quand Luffy était-il devenu aussi intelligent? Peut-être que c'était Rayleigh qui lui avait retourné le cerveau? En tout cas, il était le grand capitaine Ussop et ne pouvait pas refuser un défi qui était à sa mesure. Et effectivement, il éviterait de faire le mariole pendant que Luffy parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était bien un truc que le capitaine faisait.

_ T'inquiète pas, je vais m'entrainer et réussir à te prendre ton chapeau, après tout je suis le grand capitaine Ussop.

_ J'ai hâte d'y être, pouffa de rire Luffy.

Il se calma et se dit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il avait déjà prévu le banquet, mais le plus gros restait à faire. Tandis qu'il descendait en bas où était stocké le waver, le sous-marin et le mini-merry 2, il trouva Franky.

_ Le bateau va bien? Il n'a pas eu de dommages?

_ Non, tout va bien Luffy. Je n'ai rien vu de grave, répondit Franky qui avait remis sa touffe bleu. Comment digères-tu la mort de Ace?

Luffy bougea mal à l'aise et s'appuya contre la paroi. Pourquoi devait-il lui parler de son frère?

_ Il n'est plus là, se contenta-t-il de dire avec froideur et tristesse aussi en haussant les épaules. Je voulais te parler à propos de quelque chose.

_ Oui, reprit Franky.

_ C'est toi qui as conçu ce bateau alors, est-ce qu'il y aurait une chambre et un bureau de disponible?

_ Je savais que tu allais me demander ça Luffy, ria Franky. Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés à Sabaody j'ai parfaitement compris que tu avais changé. Alors j'ai déjà aménagé une chambre pour toi tout-seul, ainsi qu'une pièce en bureau, normal pour le capitaine.

_ Merci Franky, dit avec reconnaissance Luffy. Quand as-tu fait tout ça?

_ Sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Tu n'as pas remarqué que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps sur le bateau?

_ C'est vrai, affirma le capitaine.

_ Je vais te montrer où c'est, viens.

Luffy le suivit dans le couloir où il y avait les chambres avec les couchettes. Il dormait dans l'une d'elle avant, mais il voulait que tout ça change. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ils dépassèrent l'infirmerie pour déboucher sur un couloir adjacent que presque personne n'avait utilisé. Il s'arrêta devant une porte en bois avec un bibelot. Dessus il y avait marqué en lettres d'or _bureau du capitaine_. Luffy s'en émerveilla, même s'il trouva que c'était un peu trop cérémonieux.

_ Génial, s'exclama chapeau de paille.

_ Tu verras, l'intérieur est spacieux et en plus tu as une belle vue sur la mer.

Un sourire assez large s'était dessiné sur la figure de Luffy. Ca fit plaisir à Franky de le voir comme ça.

_ Et la chambre?

_ Tu vois, ici c'est un endroit qu'on a pas encore utilisé parce que notre bateau est trop grand par rapport à l'équipage. Ce sera des futures chambres pour les futurs membres.

_ Ce serait bien qu'on soit plus nombreux, mais je ne veux pas trop me hâter non plus, déclara Luffy.

_ Je sais, comprit Franky en se déplaçant un peu plus loin et se dirigeant vers une nouvelle porte de la même façon avec écrit _Chambre du capitaine_. Franky super spécial, hurla-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le couloir était quand même un sombre, mais bon. C'était merveilleux. C'était sa nouvelle ère qui commençait. Sa nouvelle ère dans le Nouveau Monde. Il était maintenant un grand pirates de Grand Line. Son nom était connu sur toutes les mers. Finalement, il n'allait pas revoir Ace dans le Nouveau Monde, dans les hautes sphères de la piraterie. Mais il réaliserait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite juste avant de mourir, celle où Ace lui avait dit qu'il pourrait devenir roi des pirates si c'était lui. Il le serait quel qu'en soit le prix. Il était encore plus déterminé qu'avant. Il sentit une fine larme sur son visage qu'il essuya bien vite.

_ Ça va? interrogea Franky qui avait vu une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de son capitaine.

_ Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Luffy avec un sourire qui paraissait faux. Je vais transférer mes affaires.

_ Ok, je te laisse, s'éloigna-t-il laissant son capitaine seul.

Luffy s'était installé dans son bureau et dans sa chambre personnelle ce qui avait étonné l'équipage quand Franky leur avait annoncé et se doutait que quelque chose se tramait. Le banquet fut un vrai succès, bière, saké, viandes grillés, légumes en gratin, gâteaux, si bien que la moitié du stock y avait passé au grand damne de Sanji. Luffy avait rit toute la soirée et avait oublié tous ses problèmes, Ussop ne lui en voulait pas du tout, au contraire il était déterminé à faire des attaques surprise pour lui prendre son chapeau. Ca l'amuser Luffy. Brook avait chanté et fait sa musique de saoul déchaîné. Ils avaient fêté leur arrivé dans le Nouveau Monde. Les choppes en bois s'étaient entrechoqués. Zoro s'était saoulé au saké et s'était réjoui que Nami ne lui tape pas dessus. En effet, au grand bonheur de Luffy elle n'avait pas cherché à le frapper lui ou Zoro. Par contre elle s'était bien déchaîné sur Ussop et Chopper, mais il n'avait rien dit. C'était une soirée mémorable. Un banquet, ils n'avaient pas souvent eut l'occasion d'en faire un. A moitié bourré, ils s'étaient tous endormis à moitié dedans et à moitié dehors. Luffy qui avait bu du rhum, ce qui était une grande première, s'était littéralement écroulé sur le pont et n'avait même pas inauguré sa nouvelle chambre, même Chopper avait bu plus que de raison.

Luffy se réveilla avec un mal de tête atroce ce matin-là. Il entendit des bruits de sabres. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et aperçu Zoro qui agit un sabre dans tous les sens.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Zoro, demanda Luffy d'une voix pâteuse alors qu'il se redressait.

_ A Luffy tu es réveillé, répondit-il. Tu sais que tu es le deuxième avec moi à t'être réveillé de cette soirée monumentale? Au fait, Sanji m'a dit que c'était toi qui a eu l'idée de la fête, merci.

_ Il y a la Marin, interrogea Luffy à moitié réveillé.

_ Nan, répliqua-t-il, il y a des blocs de glace qui se sont mis à tomber du ciel. C'est Grand Line, quoi, le Nouveau Monde.

_ Et Nami elle dit quoi?

_ Elle dort encore. Il y a que toi et moi qui sommes réveillés.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Grand Line le prive de sommeil alors qu'il avait une gueule de bois épouvantable.

_ T'inquiète pas, je gère, affirma le sabreur qui commençait malgré tout à être essoufflé.

Luffy l'observa comme un zombie. Fallait faire quelque chose. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre debout. Il avait la tête qui tournait maintenant. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande quelque chose à Chopper quand il sera réveillé. Il se tient péniblement à la rambarde et leva ses yeux gonflés vers le ciel pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Oh non. Zoro avait beau dire qu'il gérait, mais il y avait des blocs de glaces qui tombaient de partout. Ça n'en finissait pas. D'ailleurs, il dut étendre son bras pour virer un gros morceau blanc qui fonçait droit sur lui. C'était le cauchemar d'un navigateur et d'un capitaine. Et en plus, la plupart de son équipage était out.

_ Désolé Luffy, s'exclama Zoro en sortant son deuxième sabre, je ne l'avais pas vu.

_ Faut se barrer d'ici, dit Luffy d'une voix totalement cassé. Ça commence à devenir dangereux.

Luffy lâcha à grands regrets la rambarde et avança doucement pour essayer de trouver Franky, puis s'arrêta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? D'accord il avait une gueule de bois monumentale, mais c'était lui le capitaine et il devait pouvoir faire face à ce genre de situation. Heureusement que l'autre enfumeur n'avait pas choisi ce moment-là pour les attaquer.

_ Réveillez-vous, hurla Luffy de toute ses forces. Franky, sors-nous de là.

Toutes les têtes émergèrent d'un sommeil lourd avec une belle gueule de bois. Franky ouvrit un œil. Luffy l'avait enfin trouvé. Il était dans la cuisine.

_ Quoi, Luffy? demanda-t-il en ouvrant son deuxième œil.

_ Il y a des morceaux de glace qui nous tombe du ciel. Sors-nous de là, avec les roues à eau ou le _coup de Burst_.

_ Je vois dès le matin hein, marmonna-t-il en se levant tout en gémissant pour un mal de tête, les roues à eau devraient suffirent. Je m'en occupe.

_ Allez, criait Luffy souffrant de sa propre voix, Sanji prépare le petit-déj, Nami on a besoin de toi, Brook va donner un coup de main à Zoro, Chopper tu peux préparer un truc contre la gueule de bois et le mal de tête?

_ Oui, se releva-t-il avec peine, je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Dépêche-toi, je crois qu'il en faut pour tout le monde.

_ Je le fais, t'inquiète pas.

Sanji commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner comme lui avait indiqué son capitaine, tandis que Brook permit à Zoro de ranger un de ses sabre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'exclama Nami qui se levait.

_ La glace qui tombe du ciel, lança le capitaine comme si c'était normal.

_ Quoi? Mais, il faut partir de là alors. Mon log Pose, il est bien là, dit-elle soulagé en mettant la main sur son poignet.

_ Luffy, hurla Franky, les roues à eau sont enclenchées.

_ Génial, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en sortant dehors.

Le Thousand Sunny alla brusquement très vite et sortit de la zone où les blocs de glace tombaient pour ralentir quelques kilomètres plus loin. Luffy soupira de soulagement. Ils avaient eu chaud. Heureusement que Big Mom n'avait pas décidé de les attaquer à ce moment-là. Il remarqua que Zoro était en sueur et qu'il reprenait son souffle doucement.

_ C'était un bon entraînement, dit-il en haletant.

_ Zoro, gronda Luffy, la prochaine fois réveille-moi.

_ J'aurais pu le gérer tout seul.

Alors là, c'était la phrase à ne pas dire de si bon matin alors que Luffy avait un mal de tête atroce.

_ Non, tu ne pouvais pas Zoro, répliqua Luffy en colère. Et c'est normal, parce que tu n'es pas capitaine de ce navire. Pendant combien de temps aurais-tu continué à briser ses blocs de glace si personne ne s'était réveillé? C'était idiot et inconsidéré d'agir de cette façon. La prochaine fois, réveille moi ou un autre membre de l'équipage à grands coups pieds s'il le faut, mais n'agit pas seul. C'est une chance que je me suis réveillé et que tu sois encore en vie.

Tout le monde était bouche-bée. Personne n'avait jamais entendu Luffy parler comme ça, et encore moins à Zoro. Il venait de se faire sévèrement réprimander. Cependant, tous l'équipage comprit, la douleur de la perte de Ace était toujours là.

_ Tu as compris Zoro? Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça.

_ Oui, s'exclama le sabreur en se mettant à genoux devant Luffy qui ne savait pas trop comment il devait réagir, j'ai agi de manière inconsciente et je m'en excuse, ça ne se reproduira pas.

_ C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre, s'exclama Luffy embarrassé, relève-toi Zoro, on va prendre le petit-déj maintenant.

Zoro se releva et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine en rejoignant Robin qui s'était levé entre-temps, Sanji qui servait le petit-déjeuner et Chopper qui était arrivé avec toute une série de médicament pour les soulager un peu.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un bâtiment de guerre de la Marine s'était arrêté en plein mer. Plusieurs soldats allaient et venaient comme si quelque chose se préparait. A l'intérieur, le vice-amiral Smocker, assit dans un fauteuil de son bureau, une quantité effarante de soldats remplissant la pièce dans laquelle le capitaine Tashigi se tenait à côté de lui, allumait deux cigares tandis qu'il parlait dans un escargophone.

_ Oui, c'est ça, Amiral Kizaru, disait-il de façon décontracté en baissant le combiné. Tashigi, selon les pronostique de notre navigateur, nous devrions avoir rattrapé le navire du chapeau de paille quand?

_ En fin de matinée, répondit-elle, mais…

_ Oui, vous avez entendu Amiral, en fin de matinée, répéta-t-il, seulement ils nous faut toute une flotte. C'est au-dessus de mon autorisation.

_ Je vois, donc vous voulez utiliser la G-20 en entier? demanda l'Amiral au bout du fil d'une voix sévère.

_ Je pensais plutôt à la base G-21 en fait, sans vouloir vous offensez elle est bien plus forte que la G-20 et seulement la moitié.

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel tout le monde retenait son souffle.

_ Pourquoi? demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Elle a un certain nombre de bateau et d'hommes que je pourrais utiliser tout de suite, sans compter qu'elle est réputée pour son ingénierie naval.

_ Vous empiétez sur le domaine d'un autre vice-amiral, mit-il en garde de sa voix décontracté, vous ne serez pas très bien vu au quartier-général.

_ Je sais, avoua Smocker, simplement si je veux mettre mon plan à exécution, c'est impératif.

_ Bien, vous avez mon autorisation. Je vais coordonner tout ça jusqu'à vous, et après vous vous débrouillez. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à foirer Smocker.

_ Merci Amiral Kizaru, attendit-il que celui-ci raccroche.

Quand ce fut le cas, le vice-amiral Smocker raccrocha à son tour et se leva sa cape blanche et son épée dans le dos avec une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux.

_ Ecoutez-moi tous, parla-t-il fort devant une quarantaine de soldats qui étaient agglutinés autour de lui, aujourd'hui nous allons montrer à ces pirates la puissance de la Marine dans le Nouveau Monde.

La petite foule cria d'enthousiasme et applaudit face au discours de Smocker.

* * *

Voila la suite que j'ai écrite ce matin.

Est-ce que vous voulez la suite ou si non je laisse comme ça, ça montrera juste comment Luffy a changé.


	3. Chapter 3 ChangementsPiège de la Marine

Voici la suite que ceux qui sont intéressés.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Les changements du capitaine Luffy.**

**Le piège vicieux de la Marine.**

L'équipage des pirates au chapeau de paille prenaient leurs petit-déjeuner après avoir essuyé des blocs de glace qui tombaient du ciel. Ils avaient tous but les remèdes que Chopper avait faits et ils allaient beaucoup mieux. Sanji avait cuisiné des œufs au plat pour tout le monde, et fait des toasts grillé avec du bacon ainsi qu'un bol de riz par personne. La joyeuse bande se remémorait la soirée de la veille, en éclatant de rire devant les bêtises des uns et des autres. Par habitude, Luffy tendit son bras élastique pour piquer dans l'assiette d'Ussop, puis de Nami, reprenant ses mauvaises manies. Il ne s'en aperçu que trop tard, quand Nami énervée essaya de le frapper. Il évita le coup grâce à son fluide perceptif, le bras de la rousse s'aplatit alors dans le vide ce qui la mit encore plus en rogne. D'accord, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir sur ce coup-là, il l'avait bien cherché. C'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas le faire remarquer, même s'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire la veille.

_ Excuse-moi Nami, dit-il alors qu'il s'empiffrait de riz, je reconnais que je suis dans mon tort là.

Etonné que son capitaine, qui avait évité son coup avec succès et qu'elle avait ignoré ses ordres par oubli, s'excuse pour si peu, elle se calma.

_ Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté, avoua-t-elle avec un mince, et vu que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te frapper je n'aurais pas dut le faire. Mais, si tu revoles ma nourriture, continua-t-elle d'un sourire perfide, je t'aurais même si tu utilises ton haki.

_ Compris Nami, je ne ferais plus, s'engagea-t-il ne pensant pas que ça allait mettre en place une grande discussion.

_ Alors là, j'y crois pas, s'exclama Sanji, est-ce que Luffy vient juste de s'engager à ne plus voler dans l'assiette des autres?

_ J'ai seulement dit Nami, dit-il avec un grand sourire, pas les autres.

_ Ça m'aurait étonné, conclu Sanji, le goinfre de service ne peux pas s'en empêcher.

_ Luffy, pourquoi notre navigatrice devrait avoir un traitement de faveur? interrogea Robin amusé.

_ C'est normal, déclara Sanji avec son sourire pervers en changeant de voix, c'est Nami chérie.

_ Ferme-là Sanji, beugla la rousse en lui faisant une belle frappe sur le crâne.

_ Nami, tu peux me montrer ta culotte, demanda Brook.

_ Toi aussi ferme-là, cria-t-elle en le frappant également.

_ Je tentais le coup on ne sait jamais, se justifia Brook.

_ Ecoutez, déclara soudain Nami, j'ai menacé Luffy de le frapper sérieusement si jamais il retouchait à mon assiette, son sourire s'élargit ça n'annonçait rien de bon, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne va plus toucher à vos assiettes maintenant que notre capitaine a changé. N'est-ce pas capitaine?

Zoro avait raison, cette fille était une sorcière. Luffy soupira. Elle lui demandait juste de faire la promesse de ne plus piquer dans l'assiette des autres. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça à lui qui avait un grand appétit. Enfin, pas toujours maintenant. Ça ne lui était pas encore arrivé jusque-là, mais quand il était avec Rayleigh ça lui arrivait de ne plus avoir faim. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas du tout ce que Luffy avait prévu, mais alors pas du tout. Nami s'était vengée à cause des ordres qu'il lui avait donnés la veille. Et là, tout le monde le regardait attendant une réponse positive, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_ Je ne volerais plus de nourriture dans vos assiettes, céda Luffy, Nami a raison je ne me suis pas vraiment comporté comme un capitaine jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant que nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde il est temps de changer.

_ Luffy, dit Nami gêné, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

_ Vous êtes tous mes fidèles nakamas, mais aussi mes amis, continua-t-il en l'ignorant complètement tous les yeux fixés sur lui. Mais, maintenant que nous sommes dans le Nouveau Monde tout va être différent. Le Quartier Général de la Marine est dans le Nouveau Monde, sans parler du fait que nous sommes dans la partie de Grand Line où il y a les plus grands pirates, les Empereurs et où tous les coups sont permis. C'est pour ça que nous allons devoir devenir plus sérieux. C'est bien plus qu'une aventure, c'est un rêve, c'est la liberté. Je vais faire des changements sur notre navire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par changements? interrogea Ussop soudain mal à l'aise.

_ D'abord Zoro, répondit Luffy alors que celui-ci dirigé son œil vers son capitaine, tu seras reconnu officiellement comme mon second. Tu seras aussi le vice-capitaine. Si jamais il se passe un truc alors que je ne suis pas là, c'est Zoro qui dirigera. Tu me conseilleras aussi sur ce que je dois faire ou des broutilles comme ça. Tu acceptes Zoro? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire assez large.

_ Evidemment Luffy, lui sourit-il en mettant la main sur ces sabres. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi.

_ C'est normal, répondit-il celui-ci, tu es le premier à être entré dans mon équipage, c'était donc logique, j'ai toujours put compter sur toi Zoro.

_ Tu es sûr que tête de cactus en sera capable Luffy? intervient Sanji.

_ Tu es jaloux cuistot à deux balles, je vais te couper en rondelles, répondit Zoro la main qui commença à dégainer son sabre.

_ Ça suffit, intervient Luffy ce qui eut le mérite de calmer les deux, si quelqu'un est capable de faire face à l'ennemi et de prendre des décisions c'est bien Zoro. Ça te va comme réponse Sanji? demanda le jeune capitaine d'une voix sévère.

_ Désolé Luffy, je…, commença-t-il un peu angoissé.

_ C'est pas grave, coupa Luffy. Ça pose problème à quelqu'un que ce soit Zoro?

_ Non, c'est tout à fait normal que ce soit lui, approuva Ussop.

_ Oui, effectivement, il est le plus fort de nous tous à part toi, déclara Nami.

_ Ca ne pouvait être que Zoro, dit à tour Robin de sa voix calme. Il n'y a que lui qui est capable de faire ça sur ce navire.

_ Franchement, c'est méga-super que ce soit Zoro, ajouta Franky.

Vu que Chopper et Brook étaient du même avis, Luffy était rassuré. Pour être honnête, il avait toujours sut que ce serait Zoro et ce dès la fois où il l'avait vu dans la base de Marine. Mais bon, à cette époque-là, il voulait juste rassembler des gars forts et partir sur Grand Line. C'était un peu différent maintenant. Il voyait plus loin.

_ La deuxième chose, reprit Luffy interrompant les discutions, c'est que vous devrez m'appeler capitaine à l'exception de Zoro.

_ Quoi c'est pas sérieux, s'exclama Nami.

_ Si c'est sérieux, affirma Luffy, je suis désolé de vous demander ça, alors que vous êtes mes amis, mais je l'ai décidé.

Il y eut un grand blanc pendant lequel tout le monde se demandait si c'était bien Monkey D. Luffy qui était devant eux. Puis, la première personne qui sourit c'était Sanji.

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis capitaine, lança-t-il d'une voix légère, ça ne change rien de toute façon, c'est juste plus officiel.

_ Moi ça ne me dérange pas de t'appeler capitaine, continua Robin, c'est bien normal après tout. Tu devais être le seul de Grand Line qui ne se faisait pas appeler capitaine.

_ Tu veux vraiment qu'on t'appelle capitaine, s'exclama Nami qui ne semblait pas être du même avis que Robin.

_ Oui Nami, répondit Luffy en lui adressant un regard encore énervé par le tour qu'elle lui avait joué précédemment, tu as un problème avec ça?

_ C'est que…Oups, je crois qu'on se dirige droit sur une tempête, je vais vérifier ça dehors capitaine.

La rousse se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle fut arrêté par Zoro qui était appuyé sur celle-ci de façon décontracté. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

_ Je crois que Luffy ne t'a pas dit de sortir, dit-il doucement en fixant son œil sur elle ce qui donna des frissons.

Luffy voulait vraiment se faire appeler capitaine, pensa Nami. Pas de doute, il avait vraiment changé, son discours d'aujourd'hui le prouvait. Elle soupira. Après tout, c'était le futur roi des pirates et il était sur le chemin de Raftel, c'était normal de vouloir être sérieux. En même temps, elle aurait été inquiète si Luffy avait continué à prendre les choses à la légère.

_ Nami, déclara soudain Luffy, il faut que je te voie à propos de la navigation.

_ Quoi, ne comprenant pas où son capitaine ne connaissant rien à la question voulait en venir.

_ Quelqu'un peut prendre la barre et aller à la vigie? interrogea Luffy. Je crois qu'on a perdu assez de temps comme ça. Sanji.

_ Oui, je m'occupe de ranger le petit-déjeuner ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Nami, tu viens? se tourna-t-il vers elle. On va aller à mon bureau.

Nami et Luffy sortirent sur le pont lorsqu'elle s'arrêta.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le chapeau de paille. C'est la tempête que tu as détecté tout à l'heure?

_ Il n'y a pas de tempête, je me suis trompé, se justifia la rousse. Mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Sur le temps?

_ Je ne sais pas. De quoi veux-tu me parler Luf…capitaine, se reprit-elle.

_ En fait c'est sur la navigation. Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais aller vers l'aiguille qui bougeait le plus sur le Log Pose, ce qui veut dire se diriger vers l'île la plus dangereuse, mais j'ai peut-être changé d'avis. Suis-moi.

_Toi, changer d'avis, j'y crois pas.

Elle le suivit dans le couloir de l'infirmerie et le couloir adjacent pour s'arrêter devant une porte qui était le bureau de Luffy. C'était une pièce modeste avec une grande vue sur la mer, avec un bureau en bois ainsi qu'une chaise qui avait sûrement était par Franky. Au grand étonnement de Nami il y avait une grande carte qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha précautionnèrent avec Luffy et la regarda d'un œil expert. Elle remarqua qu'elle était grossière, mais très lisible et colorée. A côté il y avait une feuille avec des degrès et des équations ce qui l'étonna.

_ C'est toi qui l'as faite? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

_ Oui, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire. Selon mes calculs…

_ Quoi, depuis quand tu sais lire et faire des cartes?

Elle n'en revenait pas. Non, pas moyen que ce soit Luffy. C'est de Luffy qu'on parlait là. Et Luffy ne faisait pas ce genre de chose. Il était paresseux et ne pensait qu'à manger. N'est-ce pas? Et pourtant elle avait une carte sous ses yeux qui n'avait rien de professionnel, mais qui avait été faite par lui elle en était sûr.

_ Rayleigh m'a appris. Je n'ai pas fait que m'entraîner. Il était le second de Roger, mais il était aussi navigateur.

_ Vraiment? Je ne savais pas, dit la rousse médusé.

_ C'est pas la même chose que toi. Il m'a appris qu'en fait on pouvait calculer la distance parcourus avec un certain nombre de paramètres on peut déterminer la localisation. Après, on ne pas prédire le temps comme tu le fais. Je suppose que sur le bateau de Roger, il y avait un autre navigateur.

_ Oui, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer, sourit Nami. Il doit être un navigateur hors-pair. Et donc tu voulais me dire?

_ Oui, revenant au sujet en prenant un feutre rouge sur le coin de son bureau. En fait d'après mes calculs, il fit une croix à un endroit au début de la deuxième moitié de Grand Line, on serait à peu près là. Il y aurait comme l'indique le Log Pose, trois îles, les entoura-t-il en les reliant à l'île des hommes-poissons ce qui passait par la zone où il y avait une croix. Jusqu'à présent on se dirige sur l'île la plus dangereuse, mais moi j'irais bien sur l'autre île finalement.

_ Pourquoi, tu ne voulais pas de l'aventure?

_ Si mais bon, avec le Quartier Général de la Marine dans le Nouveau Monde c'est un peu risqué.

_ Tu as peur de la Marine maintenant?

_ Je les déteste, cracha Luffy avec un regard de pur haine dans ses yeux à moitié masqué par son chapeau, c'est à cause d'eux qu'Ace a été tué. La vie est précieuse Nami, mais la Marine se prend un plaisir de ruiner les rêves et les vies. En plus maintenant, ils sont dans le Nouveau Monde et c'est Akainu qui dirige, c'est lui qui a tué mon frère.

Luffy avait presque les larmes aux yeux en disant ça et il mit sa main instinctivement sur sa cicatrice au torse, mais il avait l'ai en colère aussi. Souvenir d'Akainu, encore lui.

_ Désolé Luffy, balbutia Nami qui voyait un côté assez sombre de la nouvelle personnalité de Luffy, enfin capitaine, je ne voulais pas…

_ Je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour me venger d'Akainu, coupa Luffy avec un sourire amère, mais pour l'instant, je préfère éviter la Marine ou si non je risquerais de perdre mon sang-froid.

Un frisson glacial parcouru la colonne vertébrale de la navigatrice. Que voulait dire cette phrase? Elle aussi avait toujours haït la Marine étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait contre Arlong, elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais là il y avait plus.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Nami, reprit-il en l'observant. Bon, en tout cas, c'est possible d'aller vers l'île où l'aiguille bouge un petit peu?

_ L'île intermédiaire? En principe, elle ne serait pas trop dangereuse, mais pas sûr non plus.

_ C'est ça, j'aurais quand même de l'aventure comme ça.

_ D'accord, alors il faut changer de cap, je vais prévenir les autres.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

_ Nami, tu peux m'envoyer Zoro s'il te plait?

_ Pas de problème capitaine, approuva-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Une fois la porte refermée, Luffy donna un grand coup de pied dans son bureau.

_ La Marine, chuchota-t-il avec dégoût.

Puis il plia la carte qu'il mit par terre et observa son équipage. Il entendit la voix de Nami.

_ Changement de cap à tribord toute, hurlait-elle sur le pont. Sanji puisque tu es là, met la voile à 40°ouest et Franky, la barre 20°est.

Luffy soupira. Il n'y comprenait rien évidemment. Les directions étaient complètement chamboulées sur Grand Line, des fois il paraissait qu'on prenait le sens contraire et pourtant on arrivait à l'île. Seul un navigateur de la trempe de Nami pouvait arriver à s'en sortir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge, il était onze-heure. Il entendit des coups à la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Zoro frappait avant d'entrer maintenant, nouveau.

_ Entre, ordonna Luffy avec désinvolture.

_ Tu voulais me voir Luffy? ferma-t-il la porte en se mettant debout face à son capitaine.

_ Est-ce que tu voudrais ta propre chambre? Il y en a à côté, tu pourrais demander à Franky de t'en trouver une.

_ Oui, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée, approuva le sabreur. J'en ai marre de dormir à côté du cuistot qui ronfle. J'irais voir Franky.

_ Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu que j'allais te nommer vice-capitaine, déclara Luffy.

_ Je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua-t-il, merci Luffy. Et je m'excuse pour mon comportement de ce matin. Je voulais pas te déranger et j'ai cru que je pourrais m'occuper de ces blocs de glace tout seul alors qu'en fait, j'aurais eu besoin d'aide.

_ Moi aussi je m'excuse Zoro, j'avais un mal de tête atroce et je me suis emballé. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

_ Peut-être mais c'était de ma faute, murmura Zoro. Tu voulais parler de quelque chose à ton vice-capitaine?

_ Oui, tu pourrais m'apprendre à me battre au sabre? demanda Luffy nerveux en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_ Ton fluide royal et tes pouvoirs du fruit du démon ne te suffisent pas? interrogea-t-il soucieux.

_ Rayleigh a dit que je ne devais pas entièrement me reposer sur mon haki et mon fruit du démon.

_ C'est ce qu'il dit, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai l'impression qu'il a eu beaucoup trop d'influence sur toi Luffy.

_ Je veux devenir plus fort Zoro, déclara le capitaine.

_ Ecoute, vouloir combattre avec un sabre, c'est entrer dans les ténèbres, surtout dans la piraterie. Si tu n'es pas prêt à tuer, tu ne pourras jamais te servir d'un sabre.

_ Je suis prêt à entrer dans les ténèbres, dit Luffy d'une voix basse. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je décide comme ça. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rayleigh, je crois qu'il ne m'approuverait pas. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour l'accepter, mais depuis la mort de Ace j'ai besoin de me venger de la Marine, et j'ai besoin de tuer.

Zoro ne parut pas du tout choqué des propos de son capitaine. C'était bien pour ça que Luffy se dévoilait autant devant lui. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas jugé.

_ N'oubli pas ton objectif premier qui est quand même devenir roi des pirates et de trouver le One Piece, se contenta de dire Zoro qui s'était assit sur le sol ses sabres à côté de lui.

_ Je ne l'ai pas oublié, j'en ai fait la promesse à Ace avant qu'il ne meurt dans mes bras, se rappela-t-il sombrement. Simplement, ma vengeance contre la Marine fait désormais partie de ma quête dans le Nouveau Monde, d'ailleurs c'est aussi là qu'est leur Quartier Général maintenant.

_ Donc tu dis que tu veux entrer dans les ténèbres, constata calmement Zoro. Tu as l'air de savoir à quoi tu t'engages. Tu n'es plus un enfant. A part le chef du CP9 et ses membres, je ne crois pas qu'on ait tué beaucoup de personnes. Si tu entres dans les ténèbres du Nouveau Monde tu seras confronté à beaucoup de choses, on raconte qu'il y a des organisations secrètes qui n'ont rien avoir le Baroque Works, au service d'on ne sait pas qui.

_ J'ai déjà entendu ça, maugréa Luffy.

_ C'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter, n'est-ce pas? sourit Zoro. Le problème, c'est les autres membres de l'équipage, ils ne vont pas vraiment le tolérer à part pour Robin. Tu imagines Nami ou Ussop tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid? Impossible.

_ Ils n'auront pas à le faire, s'exclama Luffy d'une voix déterminé. Je ne veux pas les entraîner là-dedans. Ça sera seulement moi, toi et Robin. Ça ne te dérange pas Zoro?

_ Je pense que tu prends un chemin dangereux Luffy. Mais, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je te suivrais. Dis-moi juste, tu ne comptes quand même pas piller des villages et tuer des civils?

_ Non, des bateaux peut-être, mais je ne tuerais pas de civil Zoro, tu peux compter sur moi.

_ Je préfère entendre ça. J'avais peur d'être en face d'un de ces rookies comme le captain Kidd.

_ Je ne suis pas comme eux, rouspéta chapeau de paille. Au fait, tu vas m'apprendre pour le sabre ou pas?

_ Le problème du sabre, c'est qu'au début, tu te retrouves vite à faire un carnage.

_ Mais si c'est toi qui m'apprend, ça ne risque pas d'arriver Zoro.

_ C'est vrai que c'est quand je suis retrouvé seul avec mon sabre que ça commencé à dérapé, mais je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple.

_ Le Zoro que je connais, sait parfaitement se maîtriser, conclu Luffy.

_ Pas toujours. Rappelle-toi de Whiskey Peak, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle. C'était des ennemis d'accord, mais quand même.

_ Il n'y aura pas de problème Zoro, tenta de rassurer Luffy, tout simplement parce que je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, mais par nécessité.

_ D'accord, tu m'as convaincu. Je te donnerais quelques leçons, mais juste les bases, rien de plus. Tu te démerderas pour la suite.

_ Bien, dit-il avec un sourire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase. Merci Zoro.

_ Il faudra te trouver un sabre sur la prochaine île, hors de question que je te prête un des mien.

_ Dis Zoro, dis-moi un peu ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ses deux ans.

_ Voyons voir, ton père Dragon a mis son quartier général des révolutionnaires sur les restes d'Enies Lobby par pur provocation contre la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Akainu était fou de rage, mais Enies Lobby était très gardé par l'armée révolutionnaire et Dragon reste introuvable. Si non, il y a une certaine Natalia dans l'équipage de Kidd qui est la petite sœur de Don Krieg qui a une prime de 102 millions de Berry. Kidd a une prime plus importante que la tienne désolé, elle est maintenant à 480 millions de Berry. Si non, il y a encore un autre supernova dont la prime est à 210 millions de Berry, il n'est pas encore dans le Nouveau Monde.

Zoro continua a donné des nouvelles de ces deux dernières années et était écouté attentivement par Luffy à sa grande surprise, lorsque le bateau tangua violemment et que des cris vinrent de dehors.

_ Capitaine, hurla Nami qui s'était bien fait à ce titre finalement, la Marine.

Les yeux de Luffy devinrent glacials. Il risqua un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit qu'il y avait deux bâtiments de guerre de la Marine.

_ Je savais que cet enfoiré d'Enfumeur n'en avait pas fini avec nous.

_ Calme-toi Luffy, s'exclama Zoro en se relevant d'un bon. Il va falloir combattre cette fois. Il faut que tu sois rationnel.

Luffy et Zoro sortirent du bureau, ils furent rejoins par Chopper qui sortait de son infirmerie, ils se hâtèrent dans le couloir et se trouvèrent enfin sur le pont. Luffy sauta au bas des escaliers et regarda ce qu'il se passait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait capitaine, demanda Sanji.

_ On force le passage, répondit Luffy avec un sourire insolent.

Le Thousand Sunny fit demi-tour pour passer à gauche du bateau de Smocker, sauf qu'une grande vague fit s'éloigner le navire en le ramenant vers les deux bâtiments. D'énormes bateaux de la Marine qui faisait le double de la hauteur de leur navire, émergèrent des eaux profondes, une bulle de revêtement éclatant, les uns après les autres et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite encerclés.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, marmonna Sanji.

_ On s'est bien fait piégé, conclut Luffy en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir deviner le plan de Smocker.

Les grandes voiles portaient toutes la mention G-21 avec le symbole de la Marine en-dessous, mais un bateau portait le numéro G-20. A l'avant de ce navire de guerre se tenait un seul homme le vice-amiral Smocker. Mais il y avait pire encore. Le bateau qui leur faisait face qui se tenait à côté du G-20 avait une femme à sa tête, grande, avec un sourire insolent, de long cheveux, deux sabres à la ceinture et qui portait la même la même cape de vice-amiral de Smocker. Il y avait donc deux vice-amiraux et une vingtaine de bateaux qui les encerclaient.

_ C'est pas possible on va tous y passer, hurla désespérément Ussop.

_ Deux vice-amiraux, s'exclama Nami, c'est la première fois que ça nous arrive et il faut que ce soit dans le Nouveau Monde.

_ Enchanté chapeau de paille, dit la vice-amiral à côté de Smocker dans un mégaphone, je t'attendais depuis deux ans dans le Nouveau Monde, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer en face à face. Je suis la vice-amiral Asaya qui dirige la base de la Marine G-21, le vice-amiral Smocker a essayé de me piquer mes hommes, mais j'ai décidé de m'associer avec lui pour t'arrêter chapeau de paille. Rends-toi, tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu ne peux pas fuir.

_ Quoi la vice-amiral Asaya de la base marine 21, c'est un cauchemar, s'écria Nami.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea Luffy agassé par son comportement.

_ Tu ne lis pas les journaux capitaine? Elle a réussi à blesser gravement Basil Hawkins qui a une prime de 360 millions de Berry. De tous les vice-amiraux du Nouveau Monde elle est sûrement une des plus fortes.

_ Ça fera une adversaire intéressante, dit Zoro avec un sourire.

Tout d'un coup un grand bruit provient des différents bateaux, et en quelques secondes un immense filet partant de chaque navires de guerre forma un énorme dôme. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de fuir par les airs, l'espace était complètement recouvert par un filet gris qui était rattaché aux navires de la Marine dans un cercle parfait.

_ Si ce n'est que ça je dois pouvoir le déchirer, déclara Robine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, _mille fleurs gigantesque o mano_.

Deux énormes mains apparurent dans les airs en tirant de chaque côté du filet pour le déchirer, mais elles disparurent très vite faisant pousser un glapissement à Robin qui tomba à terre.

_ Ça va Robin? demanda Luffy inquiet qui se précipita sur elle.

_ Ça va, c'est rien, répondit-elle avec désinvolture.

_ C'est quoi le problème? demanda Zoro. Robin allait déchirer le filet non? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_ Le filet est en granite marin, expliqua Robin, je n'ai plus de force.

_ Alors chapeau de paille, tu ne peux plus fuir, tu es pris au piège, raisonna la voix de Smocker dans l'air, que vas-tu faire maintenant?

Luffy se leva brusquement, les yeux colériques. Le filet en granit marin avait vidé de ses forces Robin, et c'était une raison suffisante pour Luffy de faire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas que ses nakamas soient blessés. Il avait espéré affronter plus tard la Marine, mais il allait le faire tout de suite. Ça serait une occasion de commencer sa vengeance contre la Marine. Il sourit et ses yeux brillèrent soudain d'une lueur malsaine, haineuse et sadique. Smocker était en face de lui de l'autre côté sur son bateau avec des yeux étincelant d'excitation. Il allait mettre fin au règne de chapeau de paille.

Ils s'observèrent dans un silence religieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Le sourire de Luffy s'agrandit.

_ Tu avais raison Zoro, déclara-t-il avec un air sombre tout en continuant de fixer Smocker ses yeux caché par son chapeau de paille, je crois qu'on va devoir combattre.

Zoro eut un grand sourire en sortant deux de ses sabres.

* * *

Voilà. Alors comment avez-vous trouvé?

Le plan de Smocker est finalement révélée et en plus il s'est allié avec la vice-amirale de la base G-21!

Bon, normalement je devais faire juste le premier chapitre, donc je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à comment pouvait se passez la suite.

Est-ce que vous voulez la suite?


	4. Chapter 4 A l'aussaut des navires

Voici la suite.

Ils se sont engagés dans une bataille qui est plus longue que ce qu'ils pensaient.A l'assaut des navires.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**A l'assaut des navires.**

**L'équipage de chapeau de paille coincé.**

_ Ussop vire-moi ce filet, ordonna Luffy avec une voix énervée.

_ Avec plaisir capitaine, déclara-t-il en lançant une bille avec son arme qui toucha une maille du filet.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde quatre tiges vertes, s'enroulèrent autours des mailles, grandirent dans des directions différentes atteignant quatre navires de guerre en suivant le filet, puis des bulbes se formèrent un peu partout. Ces bulbes étaient comme des plantes carnivore possédant des dents aiguisées comme des lames, ils s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent sur les mailles du filet. Dans un bruit de mastication, tous purent voir qu'il y avait maintenant des trous dans le filet.

_ Tu n'avais pas prévu qu'une plante boufferait ton filet Smocker, se moqua la vice-amiral Asaya.

_ En effet, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait ça étant donné que c'est censé être une pierre plus solide que du métal.

Son attention fut attirée par des cris qui venaient des quatre navires où la plante du tireur d'élite était arrivée. Sur le premier bateau il y avait trois personnes qui étaient coincés dans le bulbe, transpercé par les dents, gravement blessé, le sang coulant sur le navire. Puis sur un autre bateau le même scénario se répéta avec quatre marines, sur le troisième navire c'était deux et sur le dernier il y en avait cinq. Au total, il y avait déjà douze marines qui étaient blessés.

_ Je crois que le message est clair, se pencha-t-elle vers le vice-amiral Smocker en faisant la grimace, c'est une déclaration de guerre.

_ Sale pirates, cracha-t-il en faisant un signe de tête affirmatif.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, Luffy était étonné par les performances de la plante d'Ussop. Mais quand il vit le sang coulé sur le sol des bateaux de la Marine, son sourire s'élargit se disant que ça serait peut-être plus facile d'entrer dans les ténèbres. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus, c'est qu'Ussop ne semblait pas du tout gêné.

_ Merci, c'est exactement ce que je voulais, approuva le capitaine avec un regard calculateur.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir changé capitaine, se contenta de dire Ussop en souriant sous son chapeau. J'ai atterrit sur une île où il fallait que je tue des insectes géant et des plantes carnivores pour survivre. C'est le diona green, une sorte de lierre carnivore que l'on ne trouve que sur Grand Line, il parait.

Le filet commençait à disparaitre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la plante le mangeait.

_ C'est parfait, s'exclama Nami enjoué, on va pouvoir utiliser le _coup de Burst_ et partir vite d'ici.

_ Hors de question, répondit Luffy dont les yeux étaient fixés sur ses ennemies, déjà c'est impossible qu'on ait la place et ensuite l'enfumeur nous a piégés, il a presque blessé Robin et ça en tant que capitaine je ne peux pas le tolérer. On ne blesse pas mon équipage impunément. Je tiens, à ce que tous ces bateaux en subissent le prix.

_ Mais, je croyais que tu voulais éviter la Marine, tenta Nami ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Il lui jeta un regard noir et glacial. Elle venait de révéler à tout l'équipage ce qu'il lui avait confié.

_ Oui, enfin, je voulais dire que de toute façon c'est trop tard on est obligé de les combattre, se rattrapa-t-elle alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle avec interrogation.

_ Vingt bateaux ce n'est pas rien, soupira-t-il en réfléchissant quand il vu Robin debout. Robin, ça va?

_ Oui, j'ai récupéré, je peux me battre capitaine, se contenta de répondre Robin.

_ Bien. Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, il faut qu'on prennent chacun un bateau, s'exclama Luffy. Nami, Chopper, vous pensez y arriver seul?

_ Mais pour qui tu me prends capitaine, l'engueula Nami se retenant de le taper sur la tête, j'ai beaucoup amélioré mon arme pendant ses deux dernière années.

_ Vu que j'ai plus besoin d'utiliser la rumble, je n'aurais aucun souci capitaine, ajouta Chopper.

_ D'accord, approuva-t-il, il va falloir que je vous dépose sur les bateaux avec mes bras, fit-il un grand sourire.

_ Mais ça va pas ou quoi, cria Nami, on sera assommé avant même d'avoir commencé le combat.

_ J'ai beaucoup travaillé cette technique Nami, je ne pense pas que ce soit pareille.

_ On pourrait toujours utiliser le mini-Merry deux, proposa Franky.

_ Impossible, remarqua Sanji, la Marine nous tirerait dessus dès qu'on l'aurait mis à l'eau.

_ Oui, on risqueraient de mourir noyé, ajouta Robin avec calme.

_ Tu es vraiment flippante, observa Ussop.

_ Carrément flippante, renchérit Chopper avec des yeux ronds.

_ Bon ça suffit, intervient Zoro en élevant la voix coupant court aux discutions devançant son capitaine, moi ça me dérange pas du moment que je peux trancher ces types.

_ Mais bon, il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'ils ne bombardent pas notre navire pendant qu'on sera en train de se battre, dit Franky inquiet.

Ils entendirent tout d'un coup la voix du vice-amiral Asaya qui faisait un discours à ses hommes.

_ Et c'est pour ça que j'attends de vous que vous écrasez l'équipage au chapeau de paille, termina-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

_ Je crois qu'on a plus le temps de réfléchir, constata Sanji.

_ Non sans blague, ironisa Zoro, on y va, s'adressa-t-il à l'équipage.

_ _Gum_, _gum_, cria Luffy comme réponse en mettant son bras en arrière en attrapant ensuite Sanji et en étirant son bras jusqu'à un navire de guerre.

Au grand étonnement du cuistot, il atterrit sur ses jambes. Peut-être que Luffy avait vraiment travaillé cette technique après tout. Il fit de même en mettant Nami, Ussop, Zoro, Franky, Robin, Chopper et Brook chacun sur un bateau différent, tandis que lui resta sur le Thousand Sunny. Franky avait raison, il pourrait très bien détruire leur navire à tout moment.

_ Nous devrions peut-être les affronter directement, dit Smocker à sa collègue. C'est une perte de temps si tu veux mon avis.

_ Mais non enfin, s'indigna-t-elle, les marines de ma base sont bien plus fort que des marines normaux. Et puis, il serait préférable de les affronter alors qu'ils sont déjà affaiblit, n'est-ce pas Smocker?

_ C'est ce que tu as fait avec Basil Hawkins il y a six mois, non? interrogea Smocker se moquant d'elle.

_ En effet, je l'ai presque eut, mais il m'a quand même infligé une belle défaite. Je le reconnais. Mais avec toi Smocker je ne risque rien. On t'appelle le chasseur blanc maintenant.

Comme si de rien était, Luffy se mit debout sur la figure de proue, et son regard se perdit à l'horizon. Il était impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses. Là pour le moment, il s'ennuyait. Il avait faim. C'était l'heure du déjeuner après tout.

_ Capitaine, qu'est-ce que tu fous, hurla Nami alors que tout l'équipage se demandait ce qu'il faisait, t'était pas sensé te battre?

_ Ne vous avais-je pas dit que tous les bateaux devaient payer le prix un par un pour avoir osé toucher à un de mes nakamas? déclara Luffy d'une voix glaciale. Si la Marine veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir, une fois de plus. Détruisez les bateaux, ordonna-t-il.

La vice-amiral Asaya haussa un sourcil. Cette fois, c'était elle qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Penser que son équipage avait une chance de casser leurs navires de guerre dont la coque était entièrement composés de granite marin et qui étaient réputé pour être les meilleurs bateaux de la Marine du Nouveau Monde qui venaient de sa base qui avait une certaine réputation, était complètement prétentieux et naïf. A la rigueur, que chapeau de paille y arrive c'était possible, mais que ce soit son équipage, ça l'étonnerait.

_ Vous avez entendu ce que le capitaine a dit? hurla Zoro. Finit de se reposer à l'action.

Zoro ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipage sourirent comme s'ils étaient sûr de réussir.

_ Le temps n'est pas beau, cria Nami en faisant tourner son _Climat Tact_ bleu entre ses mains et une corde à nœuds, il est à la tempête, un violent vent se leva lorsqu'elle défit les nœuds ce qui fit bouger dangereusement le bateau obligeant les marines à s'agripper au bord, et en plus ils ont prévu de la pluie et de l'orage _dark cloud tempo_ et _thunderbolt tempo_, envoya-t-elle une boule d'électricité dans le nuage noir qui grossissait à vue d'œil planant au-dessus du navire.

La vice-capitaine Asaya le regarda incrédule et ne comprenait absolument rien. Puis, un éclair d'électricité jaune comme la foudre s'abattit sur le navire qui se trouvait à côté de celui où était la rousse, électrocutant tous les marines à bord, et fendu à plusieurs endroits le bateau qui commença à sombrer net. La vice-amiral était bouche-bée.

**Et un bateau de la Marine coulé sur les vingt.**

Zoro rangea un de ses sabres. Pour quelque chose d'aussi simple, il n'avait besoin que d'un seul katana. Il sourit. Avant que les marines aient pu faire quoique ce soit sur le bateau, il bougea son sabre dans le vide du haut vers le bas, ce qui envoya une lame bleu de haki au milieu et coupa la coque comme du beurre. Le navire de guerre était maintenant en deux morceaux avec les soldats dessus. Les deux parties sombrèrent.

Le vice-amiral Smocker et la vice-amiral Asaya furent étonnés. Jusqu'à présent, seul Œil de Faucon en était capable.

**Et deux bateaux de la Marine coulé sur les vingt.**

Sanji ne se départit pas de son sourire et commença à tourner en faisant devenir sa jambe complètement incandescente. Il donna un coup de pied à la voile, ce qui l'enflamma, aux quatre coins du pont qui commençait à brûler, puis au milieu enfonçant son pied dans le bois, mettant ainsi le feu à l'intérieur de la coque. Les marines hurlèrent et coururent, mais quelques secondes plus tard le navire était entièrement brulé avec les cris d'agonie des hommes, même si certains réussirent à se jeter à la mer…

**Et trois bateaux de la Marine complètement détruit sur les vingt.**

Brook avait dégainé son sabre. Une fine couche de la glace se forma dessus. Le brouillard entoura le navire et il bougea son épée comme un diapason.

_ Dans six secondes, c'est fini, dit-il d'une voix calme. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, dénombra-t-il.

Toutes les personnes présentes furent tranchées, leur sang coula au sol dans une horrible teinte rouge alors que des morceaux de glace se trouvaient partout sur le navire en le cassant comme du verre. Le navire fut réduit en mille morceaux, il sombra.

**Et un quatrième bateau de la Marine venait de couler. Il en restait seize.**

Luffy regarda la scène. Finalement, il ne voulait pas les entraîner dans les ténèbres, mais il le faisait très bien eux-mêmes. C'était comme s'ils avaient compris son intention lors de son discours quelques heures au paravent. Beaucoup de sang versé, c'était douloureux pour lui, mais bon, ça lui faisait du bien aussi. Sa vengeance ne faisait que commencer.

Zoro venait de découper deux autres bateaux toujours avec un seul sabre. Mais soudain, un autre sabre se heurta au sien. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ce n'était pas Tashigi ou la vice-amiral, mais ce sabreur était fort. Ca ne serait pas aussi simple finalement.

_ Je fais partit d'un des bateau que tu as détruit, se contenta de dire froidement l'homme, je suis Kotokaza le capitaine de la troisième flotte du vice-amiral Asaya. C'est toi que je vais détruire aujourd'hui Roronoa Zoro.

_ Intéressant, s'exclama-t-il en échangeant un autre coup sabre avec son adversaire, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi mais je sais que ça va être un combat passionnant, ajouta Zoro avec un sourire en se posant sur le pont d'un des navire.

Robin fit couler un bateau avec ses mains gigantesque, alors que Chopper prit sa forme de bête géante pour écraser le navire de guerre.

**Il ne restait désormais que douze bateaux. **

Mais ils devaient se dépêcher, pensa Luffy. Cette vice-amiral avait des capitaines de flotte comme Barbe Blanche. Enfin, lui c'était plutôt des commandants, mais ça revenait au même finalement. Evidemment, il aurait dut y penser plus tôt. Quand on était capable de rivaliser avec les Empereurs dans le Nouveau Monde en étant de la Marine, c'est que forcément on avait une flotte. Elle avait beaucoup de pouvoir dans sa base marine G-21 et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Devoir affronter les capitaines de flotte en plus des vice-amiraux, ça faisait beaucoup. Ça devait faire faire partie du plan de Smocker en s'associant avec elle. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il accélère les choses et c'était le bon moment pour lui d'intervenir. Il regarda les deux vice-amiraux avec haine et ceux-ci s'en aperçurent d'ailleurs.

_ Je suis étonné que tu ne combattes pas chapeau de paille, déclara la vice-amiral Asaya. Je reconnais que j'ai largement sous-estimé ton équipage, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils pourraient détruire autant de bateaux de ma flotte. Mais c'est bientôt finit. Parce que mes capitaines qui ne sont pas content que leurs navires soient coulés ne vont pas tarder à vous prendre un à un. Regarde, ton ami Zoro est déjà en train d'affronter l'un d'eux.

Oui, ça serait moins facile que prévu, malgré tout Luffy souriait. Il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour Zoro. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action. Debout sur la figure de proue, il mit sa main droite sur son chapeau de paille et lui lança un regard méprisant en la toisant.

_ Tu dis que je ne combat pas, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je fais confiance à mes nakamas. Tu peux toujours les arrêter tant que tu veux, mais moi je peux détruire tes bateaux sans même bouger d'ici.

_ C'est impossible, affirma-t-elle persuadé d'avoir raison. Comment pourrais-tu faire ça?

Luffy sourit froidement. Il rassembla son pouvoir dans les yeux et le lança. Une vague de puissance qui épargna son équipage déferla et firent trembler cinq bateaux qui explosèrent quelques secondes plus tard réduit en miette.

**Il ne restait désormais que sept bateaux de la Marine.**

_ C'est le fluide royal, finit par dire la vice-amiral Asaya qui l'observait d'un œil différent. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais le fils de Dragon et que tu l'avais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais le maitriser.

_ Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer chapeau de paille, s'exclama Smocker. Il est capable de tout, il est imprévisible. C'est un véritable carnage maintenant. Nous aurions dut les affronter dès le début comme je le voulais.

_ Je vais m'occuper de lui vice-amiral Asaya, s'exclama la voix d'un homme qui tomba du ciel pour atterrir droit devant lui.

_ C'est le capitaine de la sixième flotte du vice-amiral Asaya, Tanoku, déclara Smocker avec ses deux cigares dans la bouche, on l'attendait.

La situation était en train de dégénérée. Il allait devoir se battre contre lui. Ce Tanoku était fort, il le savait. Pas suffisamment pour lui, mais il fallait quand même qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

Franky et Ussop s'étaient finalement retrouvés sur un même bateau. Ils sautèrent sur un autre navire qui était juste à côté.

_ C'était le haki des rois de Luffy ça, conclu Ussop. Franchement, c'était limite, on auraient pu y passer. Il était bien plus terrifiant que sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Il a éclaté cinq bateaux comme ça sans même bouger.

_ Oui, approuva Franky, Luffy est devenu très fort. Bon, tu crois que ça va marcher Ussop?

_ Mais oui, ça va marcher je suis canonnier moi. Genre les canons c'est mon truc.

_ Si tu le dis, mais pour l'instant…

Une énorme explosion surgit sur le navire duquel ils venaient de s'échapper. Le bateau explosé était en flammes.

_ J'ai rien dit, s'excusa Franky.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit, se venta Ussop, la poudre c'est mon truc.

_ C'est donc vous qui avait fait exploser ce navire? s'exclama une voix de femme qui était beaucoup trop calme. Sniper King et Franky, je suis Higuchi capitaine de la cinquième flotte. Nous avons reçu ordre de vous capturer, mais si vous ne voulez pas vous rendre, je vais vous combattre.

_ On fait quoi Franky, interrogea Ussop en souriant.

_ Um, fit-il mine de réfléchir, y a pas moyen. On va la battre.

_ Oui, je me disais ça aussi.

**Après l'intervention d'Ussop et de Franky, il ne restait que six bâtiments de guerre de la Marine dont deux appartenaient à des vice-amiraux.**

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé?

La bagarre s'éternise un peu, mais à près tout dans les épisodes de One Piece c'est comme ça.

Voulez-vous la suite?


	5. Chapter 5 Combat Nami

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite pour ceux qui sont intéressés.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas mettre de la musique dans les fanfiction, c'est ce qui manque par rapport à l'animé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le combat difficile de Nami.**

**La nouvelle technique mortelle à deux sabres de Zoro.**

_ La chatte voleuse qui vaut seize millions de Berry, Nami la séduisante navigatrice, j'ai hâte de t'affronter.

Un jeune homme blond qui ne semblait pas avoir d'arme s'était mis en face d'elle avec un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout. Et elle remarqua évidement, cette répugnante cape de capitaine de la Marine sur laquelle il y avait écrit dans le dos justice.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un capitaine de la Marine me veut? se contenta-t-elle de demander tout en faisant tourner son _Climat Tact_ d'une seule main.

_ Simplement que tu arrêtes de détruire nos bateaux, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est les ordres de mon capitaine et de toute façon c'est normale non? Nous sommes des pirates, vous êtes la Marine.

_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais. On dit même qu'il y a deux ans, tu as battu à toi toute seule un agent du CP9. Je suis très intéressé par les capacités de ton arme si spéciale.

_ Mon _Climat Tact_ ou encore comme j'aime l'appeler mon _Perfect Climat Tact_, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire insolent. Il est beaucoup plus performant qu'il y a deux ans.

_ Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Nokan capitaine de la deuxième flotte. Je vais te battre.

_ Ça m'étonnerait, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas de fruit du démon, mais je sais très bien que ton point faible est le combat au corps à corps, or je ne me bas qu'à main nus.

Effectivement, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait prendre à légère. Mais elle pouvait le faire, surtout avec son _Perfect Climat Tact_. Elle jeta à coup d'œil à Luffy. Lui aussi, il avait un capitaine en face de lui, le combat était sur le point de commencer. Oui, le comportement de son capitaine l'avait beaucoup étonné. Il avait envoyé tout le monde, mais lui ne faisait rien. Elle l'avait entendu quand il avait dit que c'était parce qu'il leur faisait confiance. Ca l'avait vraiment touché, il n'aurait jamais fait ça avant, mais sur certains points Luffy n'avait vraiment pas changé. Evidemment, l'ancien capitaine insouciant et imprudent lui manquait, mais elle respectait de plus en plus le nouveau. C'est pourquoi, elle ne devait pas perdre contre un Marine. Au moment où elle reporta son attention sur son adversaire il lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais elle le para avec son _Climat Tact_.

Robin et Chopper eurent des difficultés alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur un des derniers bâtiments encore intacte. Certains marines avaient échappés au naufrages des précédents bateaux, ce qui donnait pour effet que les rescapés étaient montés à bord des navires restant. Ils furent donc attaqués de part en part, mais ils avaient des armes différentes de d'habitudes, que Robin n'avait jamais vu dans la Marine. Par exemple certains lançaient des couteaux ou encore des flèches. Il y avait plusieurs marines qui tiraient à l'arc.

_ Je crois que nous avons fait une erreur quand nous avons pensés que c'était de simples soldats sur ces navires, déclara calmement Robin en évitant une flèche enduite de haki qui aurait put la blesser.

_ Tu as raison, soupira Chopper, alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? On a pas le fluide royal de Luffy.

_ Je crois que ça ne servirait à rien. Avec la dose que Luffy a envoyé tout à l'heure, ils devraient normalement tous être à terre. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont beaucoup plus forts que ça. Il faudrait les couler avec leurs bateaux. Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre quelque chose qui les dépasse complètement. _Cuerpo fleur double clutch_.

Tous les soldats furent immobilisés par deux paires de bras qui les entouraient complètement, leurs tenant les jambes et les bras. Un grand bruit de craquement sinistre se fit entendre et, aussi fort qu'ils étaient, ils tombèrent tous sur le sol la colonne vertébrale brisée. Cependant Robin semblait essoufflée.

_ Tu n'as rien Robin, interrogea le médecin les sourcils froncés.

_ Ils ont essayés de me repousser, j'ai même dut éviter un poignard pour ne pas être blessé. J'avais entendu dire que les marines de base G-21 sur Grand Line dans le Nouveau Monde étaient plus forts que les autres, je constate que ce n'est pas juste une rumeur. Mais ce qui m'inquiète ce sont ces fameux capitaines de flotte dont on parle dans les journaux, ils ont repoussés beaucoup de pirates. Cependant, ils ne seraient pas du niveau des supernova.

_ Regarde, ce n'est pas l'un d'eux que Zoro est en train de combattre? remarqua Chopper en voyant son compagnon se battre contre un jeune homme.

Zoro et son adversaire sautaient tellement que c'en était presque un combat aérien entre deux lames.

_ Tu as raison, c'est bien la cape d'un capitaine, affirma-t-elle, et il n'est pas le seul. Bon, si tu détruisais ce bateau Chopper?

_ Aucun problème. Transformation.

Et Chopper devint l'abominable grande bête avec laquelle il avait plusieurs fois perdu le contrôle, mais qu'il pouvait maintenant parfaitement bien maîtriser.

Brook se trouvait seul sur un bateau avec plusieurs marines qui pointaient leurs sabres sur lui. Oui, parce que sur ce navire, il se battait tous au sabre.

_ Youyouyou, ce serait plus un travail pour Zoro ça, se plaignit-il.

Trois sabreurs coururent vers lui, il eut juste le temps de les parer avec son propre sabre.

_ Nous allons faire honneur à notre capitaine ainsi qu'à notre vice-amiral pour te capturer squelette, cria l'un des marines.

Brook se contenta de parer les attaques, mais quand il vu d'autres épéistes foncer droit sur lui, il se dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

_ Youyouyou, c'est lâche d'attaquer en étant autant en même temps, fit-il remarquer. Si c'est comme ça, je vais passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous êtes forts vraiment, mais là vous ne l'êtes pas suffisamment contre moi.

Un petit peu de glace se forma près de la poignée de son sabre et un brouillard enveloppa le navire comme précédent dans le même rituel tous les soldats furent tous coupés. Le sang gicla.

_ Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, on va s'occuper du bateau.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, deux navires de guerre de la Marine sombrèrent, ne laissant que quatre bateaux. **

A présent, Brook, Chopper et Robin s'étaient retrouvés sur le bateau dans lequel se battait Zoro.

_ C'est un véritable carnage Smocker, hurla la vice-amiral Amiral Asaya.

_ Tien vous perdez enfin votre sang-froid, remarqua-t-il en allumant deux nouveaux cigares. C'est de votre faute je vous signale.

_ Mais comment ces pirates ont pu anéantir toute une flotte de premier ordre alors qu'ils ne sont que neuf? interrogea-t-elle en prenant un Den den mushi que lui tendait son propre capitaine.

_ C'est chapeau de paille tout simplement, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

_ Je vous jure que Basil Hawkins s'en est moins bien sortit alors qu'il avait plus d'hommes. Et en plus, il m'avait attaqué directement, là c'est vraiment un désir d'anéantir ma flotte.

Elle composa un numéro sur l'escargophone.

_ Allo, le Quartier Général, dit-elle, vice-amiral Asaya de la G-21, je demande des renforts pour la bataille qui s'est engagée entre une partie de ma flotte et l'équipage de chapeau de paille dans le Nouveau Monde.

_ C'est à vous de gérer cela vice-amiral, répliqua une voix froide.

_ Amiral-en-chef Akainu, chuchota-t-elle presque d'une petite voix.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Là, elle était mal.

_ Tout à fait, l'Amiral Kizaru m'a mis au courent de la situation et curieusement il ne souhaite porter aucune responsabilité de ce qui pourrait se passer. C'est son droit en tant qu'Amiral. Donc, si en vous associant avec le vice-amiral Smocker vous n'êtes pas capable de capturer chapeau de paille, c'est que vous n'avez pas votre place dans la Marine.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. La vice-amiral Asaya sourit et se ressaisit bien vite.

_ Evidemment, de la part de l'Amiral-en-chef on ne pouvait pas en attendre moins. C'est dommage mais bon. Smocker vous pouvez vous occupez des blessés qui pourraient encore être à la mer? Malheureusement je crois que mes capitaines ne sont pas assez forts contre eux, le moment du combat décisif va bientôt avoir lieu.

_ Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est affronter chapeau de paille. Tashigi tu t'occupes de ça, se tourna-t-il vers elle alors qu'elle était derrière lui sur le bateau.

Cependant elle ne répondit pas et elle resta silencieuse. Avec des yeux déterminés elle serra son sabre.

_ Tashigi qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Si Roronoa Zoro s'en sort, permettez-moi de l'affronter vice-amiral Smocker.

_ Tu es sûr de toi? soupira-t-il.

_ Absolument, j'ai attendu ce moment, pendant ses deux longues années et plus encore.

_ Très bien, céda-t-il, mais occupes-toi des blessés d'abord.

_ Bien vice-amiral Smocker, répondit-elle avant de sauter à l'eau.

_ Nami chérie, content de te retrouver.

_ La ferme Sanji, tu vois pas que je suis en plein combat, répondit-elle en parant tous les coups de son adversaire.

Elle essaya de lui asséner un grand coup pied, mais elle le manqua de peu. Oui, Nami s'était un peu entraîné physiquement quand ils descendaient de Wheatheria sur les îles. Il faut dire qu'avec le papi marginal qui l'avait logé, ils causaient pas mal de problèmes. Donc elle avait appris à se battre. Quelques truc d'art martiaux. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi bonne que Sanji, mais encore une fois elle comptait bien venir à bout de son propre adversaire. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et lui planta le _Climat Tact_ dans le ventre.

_ _Fulguro tempo_, déclama-t-elle qui donna une décharge électrique à son adversaire qui tomba projeté au sol essoufflée.

_ Je ne m'y attendais pas, se releva-t-il à grand peine, tu es vraiment très forte.

_ Toi aussi, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

_ Je ne voulais pas m'en servir mais…

_ Je vois que tu as la situation en main Nami chérie, interrompu Sanji. Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu te bas?

Elle l'avait oublié celui-là.

_ Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait Franky et Ussop dans la cale.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la cale ceux-là?

_ C'est une histoire de poudre, ils ont fait exploser le bateau d'à côté. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu.

_ Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font, faits attention à toi Nami.

_ A, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il y avait un morceau blanc qui la collait au sol. Du moins c'est ce qu'il paraissait.

_ J'ai mentit, dit-il victorieux, j'ai un fruit du démon. Normalement je ne l'utilise pas, mais tu es suffisamment forte pour ça. J'ai mangé le fruit de la colle, je colle mes victimes pour les immobiliser.

_ Je rigole, s'exclama Nami, _mirage tempo fata morgana_.

Aussitôt, cinq copies conformes de Nami tenant son _Climat Tact_.

_ Alors, tu ne sais pas laquelle est la vrai n'est-ce pas, dit une voix qui était impossible de savoir de quelle copie elle venait.

Son adversaire était désorienté et regardait par tout.

_ Comment tu as pu faire ça?

_ Tu te rappelles au début quand tu t'es foutu de moi parce que j'avais lancé des _cool ball_? C'est grâce à ces bulles d'air froid que j'ai pu utiliser ces illusions. Tu t'es trompé si tu crois que je t'ai sous-estimé.

_ Bien dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à coller toute ces illusions.

Ces mains devinrent dégoulinantes de liquide et blanche et il jeta la substance sur les mirage à la vitesse de l'éclair. Nami n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Les quatre fausses copies disparurent et il ne resta qu'elle collé au sol.

_ C'est méchant ça, cria-t-elle en essayant vainement de décollé ses pieds du sol. Tu vas me le payer.

_ Oh vraiment, ironisa Nokan, pourtant tu es immobilisé, enfin pas tout à fait.

Il lança une autre fois son liquide blanc et cela colla sa main à son _Climat Tact_. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se sorte de cette situation. Elle regarda son bâton. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait la main collé qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire avec. Elle leva son bras avec son arme dirigé vers le ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger son _Climat Tact_ comme elle le voulait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance puisqu'elle se visait elle-même.

_ _Cloudy tempo_, s'exclama-t-elle en faisant apparaître un nuage gris. _Cool ball_, des bulles d'air froid sortirent de son _Climat Tact_ et montèrent dans le nuage qui grossit jusqu'à produire de la pluie qui tombait sur elle.

Comme elle l'eut prévue et espérée, l'eau fit fondre la colle et elle fut à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

_ On est à nouveau à égalité, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ C'est pas vrai, comment tu sais que l'eau maîtrise mon pouvoir, s'exaspéra-t-il.

_ C'est logique, ça aurait été pareille avec de la chaleur, je suppose. Tu as beau être un logia, tu n'es pas invincible.

_ Minute, ce n'est pas parce que tu as neutralisé mon pouvoir que le combat est finit. Après tout jusque-là, je me débrouillais bien sans.

Elle recommença à parer avec son bâton les coups de poing, elle lui envoya un grand coup de pied sans arriver à le toucher. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée quand elle vit que son nuage gris était toujours en l'air en train de pleuvoir. Elle bougea donc pour diriger son adversaire sous la masse sombre. Nami dévissa une partie de son _Climat Tact_ et le morceau vers le nuage tout en parant les coups avec le reste de son arme.

_ _Thunder ball_, cria-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux tandis que des bulles transparentes avec des reflets jaunes montaient dans son nuage. C'est fini pour toi, dit-elle en revissant son Climat Tact ce qui lui permit de parer un coup qui faillit bien l'atteindre cette fois.

Il était tant que a finisse. Elle était épuisée, ce n'était pas un adversaire facile.

_ _Thunder tree lance tempo_, dit-elle en levant la pointe de son bâton vers le nuage.

Un énorme éclaire qui se divisa en trois tomba du ciel, son adversaire se les prit de plein fouet. Il fut frappé au sommet du crâne, une fois à la poitrine et une autre fois dans le dos. Il poussa un hurlement qui fut remarqué par tout le monde, équipage du chapeau de paille comme les amiraux de la Marine. Puis, il tomba à terre. Nami se retint à son bâton, elle était vraiment fatiguée. Elle venait de tester sa nouvelle attaque, qui était un dérivé de son _thunder lance tempo_. Elle s'approcha de lui et soupira. Il était mort. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un comme ça. Cette fois, son attaque avait vraiment été trop puissante. Elle s'en voulait. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un. Elle en parlerait à Robin, il n'y avait pas mieux qu'elle pour comprendre ce genre de chose.

_ Bravo, tu l'as tué, s'exclama une voix masculine.

_ Sanji, tu devais pas aller voir ce qui se passait dans la cale?

_ Si, mais Ussop et Franky sont en train de se battre contre une jolie jeune femme. Ca va toi? Tu as l'air écorché de partout.

Nami grimaça. Elle venait d'avoir une douleur fulgurante aux genoux, d'ailleurs elle dut s'appuyer à la rambarde du navire pour tenir debout. Pendant le combat, c'était comme si elle ne sentait rien, l'adrénaline peut-être, mais maintenant elle ressentait tout. Au début, Nami s'était prit quelques mauvais coups et s'était retrouvé par terre plus d'une fois.

_ Je vais t'aider, déclara Sanji en mettant son bras derrière son épaule, on va trouver Chopper.

Zoro commençait à en avoir marre de ce combat qui ne menait nul-part. Il devait bien le reconnaître son adversaire était fort. En tout cas, suffisamment fort pour rivaliser avec lui quand il avait un seul sabre. Réussir à lui faire sortir un deuxième sabre était un coup de maître.

(Imaginez une des musique de One Piece quand Zoro passe enfin à l'action!)

_ J'en ai fini de jouer la comédie, s'exclama Zoro alors qu'il se trouvait sur le pont du navire. J'ai autre chose à faire que m'éterniser avec toi. Tu m'as sous-estimé marine, surtout au moment où tu as dit que tu pourrais me battre. Je t'ai laissé jouer, mais maintenant ça suffit.

_ Tu…Tu ne vas pas dire que tu ne te battais pas sérieusement, s'affola le marine alors que Zoro dégainait Shusui.

_ Bien sûr que non, répliqua Zoro, qu'est-ce tu crois?

Zoro mit donc Shusui et Sandai Kitetsu croisés en diagonale sur son torse.

_ _Œil perçant_, prononça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

(fin de la musique).

Le capitaine Kotokaza ne put bouger comme s'il avait été immobilisé. Deux lamelles de lumière rouges enduites de haki partirent de ses épées et le tranchèrent horizontalement en trois au niveau du ventre. Sous l'œil horrifié des marines, l'ancien capitaine gisait au sol en trois morceaux dans une mare de sang. Zoro regarda le spectacle indifférent, mais avec quand même quand même une pointe de culpabilité. Il en avait encore trop fait, mais ça l'avait mis en colère que ce soit à cause de la Marine que son capitaine avait autant changé. Et si Luffy voulait entrer dans les ténèbres, il n'allait pas se retenir contre eux. De plus, avec Œil de Faucon, il était déjà bien entré dedans, encore plus profondément qu'avant. Il mit une main sur la balafre de son œil en pensant à ça. Cette technique mortelle, il l'avait apprise avec lui. Peut-être que Luffy n'avait pas été le seul à changer…

_ Tu fais vraiment peur Zoro, fit la petite voix de Chopper.

Zoro se retourna sans se départir de son air morose et vit Chopper, Robin et Brook.

_ Vous êtes là vous, se contenta-t-il de dire.

_ Ca va Zoro, interrogea Robin pour qui rien n'avait échappé.

_ Oui, oui, répondit-il avec désinvolture, alors quel est la situation?

_ Les capitaines ne sont pas tous vaincus encore, répondit Robin de sa voix sérieuse et experte. Tu es le seul avec Nami à avoir tué un capitaine.

_ Nami, s'étonna-t-il en levant un sourcil, vraiment?

_ Ouais, tu n'as pas vu? Elle l'a foudroyé à trois endroits différents.

_ Rappelle-moi de ne pas l'énervé. Et si non?

_ Je n'ai pas revu Ussop et Franky, je suppose qu'ils sont à l'intérieur de l'autre navire. Si non, Luffy est en train d'affronter un ces capitaine.

_ Bon, retournons au _Sunny_, ordonna Zoro.

_ Quoi, s'exclamèrent Brook et Chopper d'une même voix.

_ On a fini, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, dès que Luffy aura battu ce capitaine lui et moi on affrontera les vice-amiraux.

_ Tu es sûr, s'inquiéta Chopper.

_ C'est à moi de le faire je suis son vice-capitaine maintenant, déclara-t-il alors qu'il sentit une présence hostile derrière lui.

Il dégainé Shusui et la mit dans dos qui se heurta à Shigure.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas aller plus loin Roronoa Zoro, déclara une voix de femme.

Il se retourna et vit sans surprise le capitaine Tashigi.

_ Je savais que c'était toi, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, s'il y avait Smocker il y avait forcément toi. Je t'ai déjà dit plein de fois que je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi.

_ Cesse tes bavardages Roronoa Zoro, déclara-t-elle froidement, je vais prendre ma revanche d'il y a très longtemps suite à l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir à Loguetown.

_ Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi clément, dit-il en sortant directement un deuxième sabre Sandai Kitetsu et en tournant la tête vers les autres. Bon, attendez que j'en ai fini avec elle, ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Voilà, comment avez-vous trouvé?

Je vais essayer de trouver un cite pour m'y retrouver avec les attaques de Luffy, mais ce n'est pas facile, je vais peut-être en inventer certaine, si vous voulez toujours la suite évidemment!

A la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6 Luffy a perdu? Le cri de Zoro

Voici la suite pour ceux qui veulent.

Je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui me suive.

J'espère que ce 6ème épisode ou chapitre comme vous voulez, vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Luffy a perdu?**

**Le cri perçant de Zoro dans les ténèbres.**

_ _Haki de l'armement gum, gum, coup de boule_, hurla une voix sur le Thousand Sunny.

Le front de chapeau de paille se durcit en devenant gris et tapa violemment le capitaine de la sixième flotte du vice-amiral Asaya Tanoku, à tête ce qui le projeta contre la rambarde du bateau. Luffy était essoufflé, il avait enfin réussit à toucher son adversaire. Celui-ci se battait très bien avec deux dagues, mais aussi avec ses poings. Malheureusement pour lui, il se releva très vite et attaqua Luffy dans le dos, qui eut à peine le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. D'ailleurs, son fluide de perception étant à l'affût il ne captait plus rien de son adversaire. Il renforça son poing avec le haki de l'armement et le lança en rafale espérant le toucher. Mais, il ne vit pas arriver un coup qu'il se prit dans le ventre et qui le projeta contre le mur en bois à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Sa tête avait frappé très fort et il glissa doucement pour toucher le sol. Sa vue se floutait et il aperçut alors qu'il avait du sang qui coulait de son côté. Quand est-ce qu'il l'avait touché? Normalement Luffy n'aurait pas du souffrir de son coup à tête, mais là il le sentait bien. Il l'avait bien sous-estimé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt mentalement pour affronter la Marine, il revoyait ses combats à Marineford, mais Smocker ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

_ Si tu es capable de prévoir mes coups grâce à ton fluide perceptif, dit le capitaine de la Marine d'une voix moqueuse, alors il fallait que j'arrive à ne penser à rien en t'attaquant. En te frappant je t'ai coupé assez gravement, et il y a toujours du poison sur mes dagues…Tu n'as aucune chance de survie chapeau de paille.

En réalité la blessure était plus impressionnante qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Non, le problème était le poison. Il avait des vertiges et Luffy était incapable de se lever après de vaines tentatives. Il était mal en point, ça c'était clair et en plus il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Il n'aurait jamais dut partir dans cette guerre, et trouver un moyen de fuir. Sur une simple erreur de jugement, il n'aurait finalement pas eut l'occasion de venger son frère. Venger…

_ Bravo Tanoku, félicita la vice-amiral Asaya interdite et impressionnée, il semblerait que tu es réussi à venir à bout de chapeau de paille. Je suis un peu déçu, je pensais que ça serait plus difficile. Tu auras peut-être ta promotion et ton transfert à la base G-24.

_ Oui vice-amiral, ce n'était quand même pas un adversaire facile. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne penser à rien pour qu'il ne puisse pas détecter mes attaques.

_ On était censé le capturer et le remettre à Impel Down vivant, déclara la vice-amiral, je crois que tu en as peut-être un peu trop fait.

_ Aucun soucis, répondit-il, quand on l'aura bien mit sur votre bateau, j'ai un antidote pour ces poisons.

_ Excellent, maintenant que leur capitaine est tombé ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'équipage soit entre nos mains.

_ Vous voulez que je combatte l'un d'eux? interrogea le capitaine.

_ Non, gardez un œil sur chapeau de paille, on ne sait jamais. Vice-amiral Smocker, votre capitaine pourra arriver à bout de Roronoa Zoro, n'est-ce pas? Elle est capable de lui tenir tête c'est plus que le précédent capitaine.

Smocker la regarda droit dans les yeux en tirant sur ses cigares avec un air ennuyé et agacé.

_ Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez eu chapeau de paille? interrogea-t-il en se foutant presque de sa gueule.

_ C'est quoi ces insinuations? s'exclama-t-elle furieuse. Vous le voyez comme moi, non? Chapeau de paille est dans le coma, non seulement il est blessé, mais en plus il est empoisonné.

_ Il a peut-être perdu la main dans un combat pendant ses deux dernières années, répondit Smocker en scrutant Luffy attentivement, mais quand il s'en rendra compte on sera dans une belle merde. A ce moment-là, il n'y a que moi qui pourrait affronter chapeau de paille.

_ C'est déplacé Smocker, nous l'avons vaincu, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ A, au fait, Tashigi s'en sort bien, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'elle puisse vaincre le chasseur de pirates, dans quelques années peut-être, continua Smocker très décontracté en reportant maintenant son regard sur le combat de son capitaine.

_ Alors pourquoi l'avoir envoyée si vous saviez que c'était perdu d'avance? demanda sans comprendre la vice-amiral Asaya.

_ N'est-ce pas évident? s'étonna-t-il de la question. Il est indispensable qu'elle se rende compte de ceci par elle-même, et ça quel qu'en soit le prix.

Dans la cale d'un des bateau qui était encore debout, le capitaine de cinquième flotte Higuchi était épuisée et essoufflée. Elle avait une grande lance blanche avec une sorte de lame au bout qu'elle maniait aisément. Elle avait plein d'écorchures aux jambes et au bras.

_ Bon, je pense qu'on devrait finir ce combat, n'est pas Franky? Elle est vraiment chiante cette fille, j'ai dut esquiver je ne sais pas combien de coups de sa lance, se plaignit Ussop en se mettant en position.

_ Oui, ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée en effet, approuva Franky avec un sourire calculateur. Combo?

_ C'est méchant quand même, la pauvre, ironisa Ussop. Combo.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous racontez, mais ce n'est pas finit, protesta-t-elle en donnant des coups de lance qu'Ussop et Franky esquivèrent facilement.

En effet, Franky et Ussop avaient imaginés un plan pour vaincre leur adversaire qui était fort. C'était tout simplement de la laisser se fatiguer. Ils avaient bien réussit, puisqu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement et qu'elle arrivait à peine à tenir son arme.

_ _Diona green_, cria Ussop en envoyant une graine dans les airs. Tu vois, tu aurais peut-être eut une chance si tu n'en avais affronté qu'un de nous deux. Mais vu qu'on est deux, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir.

La plante carnivore poussa dans les airs, un bulbe avec des dents aiguisées croqua sa lance qui se cassa en deux, tandis que la tige s'enroulait autours du corps de la jeune capitaine et qu'un autre bulbe se referma sur son ventre. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

_ Il ne reste plus qu'à l'achever, dit Franky en se mettant en position, _Franky canon_.

Il bombarda la marine de ses canons qui se trouvaient dans ses épaules. La plante détruite, elle tomba à terre inconsciente.

_ Tu ne l'as pas tué quand même Franky? demanda-t-il quand il vit une mare de sang se répandre autours d'elle.

_ Je ne sais pas, ça serait plutôt toi, avec ta plante ça fait des dégâts.

_ Bon, on n'a pas le temps de parler de ça. J'ai piégé ce bateau quand Sanji est venue, je me suis servi de lui comme distraction.

_ Il faut se barrer de là, hurla Franky.

_ Tout à fait, renchérit Ussop alors qu'il courrait pour sortir du navire.

_ Tu aurais quand même put me prévenir avant Ussop.

Ils eurent juste le temps de passer au bâtiment de guerre de la Marine sur lequel se trouvait tous l'équipage à part Luffy, avec Nami qui était examinée par Chopper, Sanji qui faisait le jolie cœur auprès de Robin et Zoro qui semblait avoir plus de difficultés que prévu avec Tashigi, avant que le bateau que les deux pirates venaient de quitter explosa dans une gerbe de feu impressionnante.

**Il ne restait donc plus que trois bateaux de la Marine encore debout.**

_ J'avoue tu es devenue plus forte, dit Zoro en se servant de ses deux épées pour repousser Tashigi.

_ Tu n'as encore rien vu Roronoa Zoro, répliqua-t-elle, la justice vaincra.

_ Oh, sourit Zoro, on dirait une remarque de cher vieux Sengoku. Il devient quoi au fait?

_ Ne parle pas comme ça de notre ancien Amiral-en-chef, s'exclama-t-elle en mettant plus de fougue dans son sabre avec un sourire insolent. Je te rappelle toujours ta meilleure amie, Kuina c'est ça?

Cette phrase ne plut pas du tout à Zoro. Mais alors pas du tout. C'était de la pure provocation. Cette marine se permettait de se moquer de sa défunte meilleure amie. Il avait fait la paix avec ses démons intérieurs pendant ces deux ans. Ou plutôt rectification, Mihawk, surnommé Œil de Faucon, l'avait forcé à faire la paix avec ses démons intérieurs, de façon assez douloureuse et manipulatrice. C'était comme s'il avait pris son pied pour qu'il ne ressente plus rien à l'évocation de son amie d'enfance ou de quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, c'était d'après lui une faiblesse. Du coup, affronter Tashigi ne lui posait plus aucun problème, mais l'entendre le lui rappeler ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il comptait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite il y a longtemps à Kuina et, même s'il ne ressentait plus de peine en entendant son nom, il ne pouvait tolérer que l'on parle d'elle d'un ton moqueur. Elle allait le payer.

_ _Œil Perçant_, donna-t-il comme toute réponse en mettant comme précédemment Shusui et Sandai Kitetsu en croix.

Mais la capitaine de Smocker, fit tournoyer son sabre à une vitesse hallucinante d'une seule main, ce qui faisait une sorte de roue dans le mouvement, en déviant les deux lamelles rouges mortelles de haki.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas avec ça Roronoa, remit-elle ses lunettes sur son nez, pas comme le précédent capitaine que tu as affronté.

_ On dirait que vous ne vous entendez pas dans la Marine, remarqua Zoro moqueur, vu comment tu parles de lui.

_ Je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait, mais il était faible, déclara-t-elle froidement. L'Amiral-en-chef dit que c'est parce qu'on n'est pas à la hauteur qu'on perd un combat. Je serais celle qui mettra fin à tes agissements Roronoa Zoro et ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que ça m'en empêchera. _Cyprès Shigure_.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc? se demanda le sabreur. Il y avait des triangles vert de haki avec des sommets très pointus qui fonçaient droit sur lui de quatre directions différentes, derrière lui, devant lui, à sa droit et à sa gauche. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était comme technique. Mais les trois tranchants de chaque triangle plus les pointes qui semblait pouvoir percer n'importe quoi, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se les prennent. Il n'avait pas le temps de sortir le Wado Ichimonji. Il mit donc ses deux sabres devant et derrière lui à la hauteur de sa tête et décrit deux demi-cercles avec ses katanas. Les triangles rouges de haki furent tous repoussés, mais il y en a un qui manqua de le frôler, et la puissance de celui-ci l'envoya contre la rambarde de bateau. Zoro fit une grimace, mais il n'était pas réellement blessé juste un peu mal au dos. Cette Tashigi était vraiment devenu forte. N'entendant plus de bruit de bataille venant du Thousand Sunny, il jeta un coup d'œil et fut édifié de voir que Luffy avait les yeux fermés et que le capitaine de la flotte semblait parader comme s'il avait gagné.

_ On dirait que ton capitaine a été battu par Tanoku, il est assez connu dans la base G-21, raconta Tashigi.

_ Luffy réveilles-toi, hurla Zoro de toute ses forces. C'est pas toi qui voulait donner une leçon à ces marines parce qu'ils avaient osés toucher à un de tes nakamas? C'est pas toi qui voulait te venger de la Marine à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait à Ace? Tu ne vas pas abandonner alors qu'on vient juste d'entrer dans le Nouveau Monde et qu'on est encore loin du One Piece. Luffy, cria-t-il encore plus fort jusqu'à s'en casser la voix en se relevant.

Luffy ouvrit les yeux. Il l'avait entendu. Les cris de Zoro. Ce qu'il avait dit. C'est sûr qu'il n'allait pas abandonner, il avait juste fait une erreur de jugement et ça avait failli lui coûter la vie. Sa plaie s'était arrêté de couler, il avait encore un petit peu mal à la tête, mais franchement il allait bien. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir. Le problème c'est que maintenant il avait faim. Il voulait de la viande. C'est vrai quoi, c'était l'heure du déjeuner après tout. Il se releva et fit fasse au capitaine de flotte. Il savait exactement comment le battre, mais bon il devrait dépenser plus d'énergie que la dernière fois, vu que ce n'était pas suffisant. Luffy tourna la tête vers Zoro et lui sourit.

_ Je t'ai entendu Zoro, hurla-t-il comme réponse, tu as raison. Nous sommes des pirates, nous ne nous laisserons pas attraper par la Marine. Cher nakamas, je suis désolé d'avoir sous-estimé mon adversaire. Je vais lui faire sa fête à cet enfoiré de Tanoku. Je vais venger Robin, je vais venger Ace, je vengerais Barbe Blanche, et tous ceux qui ont été lâchement tué par la Marine, pour avoir commis le crime de réaliser leurs rêves, parce que le roi des pirates ce sera moi.

Tout l'équipage regardait Luffy avec étonnement et admiration à la fois. Seul Zoro sourit et rangea ses deux sabres.

_ Quoi, s'affola la vice-amiral Asaya, je croyais qu'il était dans le coma. Il n'est plus empoisonné?

_ Je vous l'avez dit, soupira Smocker, c'est chapeau de paille. Là, on est mal. On va certainement devoir les affronter nous-même.

Content que Luffy aille bien, Zoro sortit un seul et unique sabre après avoir rangé les deux autres, le Wado Ichimonji. Bien qu'Œil de Faucon le trouvait obsolète, il lui avait quand même apprit des choses intéressantes avec.

_ Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir avec un seul sabre? interrogea-t-elle insolente.

_ Tu sais, tu as esquivé mon attaque mortelle tout à l'heure, mais je vais te faire bien pire avec seulement ce sabre. Tu n'aurais pas dut m'affronter, tu aurais dut fuir. Maintenant, je suis pressé et tu m'as énervé en parlant de Kuina. _Brume d'hiver_, fit-il un mouvement d'épée partant de sa tête vers le ciel.

Un nuage blanc, opaque se dirigea droit sur Tashigi. Elle essaya de le couper avec son sabre, mais c'était comme de la fumée, ça se reconstituait à chaque fois. Sans qu'elle ne put l'esquiver, la masse blanche la traversa. Son sabre Shigure se cassa, ses lunettes également, ses cheveux étaient coupés et elle avait des centaines de petites coupures peu profondes partout sur le corps, ainsi que ces habits qui étaient déchirés. Elle poussa un petit cri.

_ Tu as cassé mon katana, pleura-t-elle. Comment c'est possible?

_ J'avais remarqué dès le début que ton sabre n'était vraiment pas terrible.

_ Non, un katana cassé c'est le déshonneur pour un sabreur, me battre avec cette technique c'était lâche, mais j'ai perdu alors tue-moi.

_ Je comprends, dit Zoro en sortant Shusui.

_ Ne la touches pas, hurla Smocker à l'adresse du sabreur, Tashigi cesse tes conneries et reviens ici, immédiatement.

_ Mais je n'ai plus de sabre vice-amiral Smocker c'est un déshonneur, conclu Tashigi qui était à genoux. Je ne mérite pas mon titre de capitaine.

_ Tu vas la fermer oui, s'énerva Smocker dans une colère noire. Ne t'avise plus jamais de supplier un pirate de te tuer alors que tu es toujours en vie. Ne te rabaisse jamais au point de te mettre à genoux devant eux. Maintenant, tu viens. J'ai besoin de toi, pour superviser les infirmiers et les blessés.

Zoro rangea son sabre et soupira. Il avait acquis un côté sadique avec Œil de Faucon qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas.

_ Tu as d'autres choses à vivre avant que je ne te tue, dit simplement Zoro.

Tashigi essuya ses larmes et alla sauter à l'eau pour rejoindre le bateau de son vice-amiral, mais elle s'arrêta au bord.

_ Tu aurais dut me tuer Roronoa Zoro, déclara-t-elle dos à lui. Cette décision te conduira à ta perte.

Sur ce, elle plongea. Il souffla bruyamment. Rien à faire, elle lui rappelait vraiment Kuina…

(imaginez une des musique de One Piece).

Luffy étendit son bras et s'accrocha au bateau du vice-amiral Asaya. Il monta à bord obligeant le capitaine Tanoku à se battre sur le bâtiment de guerre.

_ Que fais-tu chapeau de paille? interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

_ Je me bats sur ton navire, répondit-il, parce que j'ai déjà fait pas mal de dégâts sur le Thousand Sunny et que ce bateau est comme mon nakama. _Gear second_, enchaîna-t-il en mettant le bout de son pouce dans la bouche tandis que sa peau devenait rose et de la vapeur s'échappait.

Il évita les coups à la vitesse de l'éclaire tellement qu'il en était pratiquement invisible. Il durcit tout son bras droit avec son haki de l'armement le faisant passer à la couleur grise.

_ _Gum, gum, red hawk_, ajouta-t-il alors qu'aussitôt le poing de Luffy brûla de flammes, belles, majestueuses, comme celles d'Ace.

Il administra un coup monumental à la tête de Tanoku ne pouvant l'éviter vu sa vitesse, il tomba à terre et ses cheveux commencèrent à brûler. Il poussa d'atroces cris de douleur. Luffy était retourné sur le Sunny, s'était assis sur la figure de proue et regarda le capitaine en train de brûler froidement esquissant même un sourire comme si ça lui faisait plaisir, ce qui étonna grandement Smocker. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui ressemblait normalement à chapeau de paille.

_ Il l'a battu en un seul coup de poing, s'exclama-t-elle bouche-bée.

La vice-amiral Asaya, une fois remise du choc, envoya immédiatement quelqu'un pour lui mettre de l'eau dessus et le soigner.

_ Ceci est un avertissement à la Marine, cria Luffy qui s'était maintenant mit debout sur la figure de proue avec un regard glacial qui faisait froid dans le dos à Smocker et Asaya, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez tué Ace qu'il ne continu pas de vivre. J'anéantirais la Marine, hurla-t-il avec un regard plus ténébreux et douloureux que jamais ce qui sonnait comme une promesse.

(fin de la musique).

A quelques kilomètres de là, se trouvait un bateau. Dans la cabine il y avait trois hommes dont un regardait l'horizon avec une longue-vue. Sur le bureau se tenait un visio-escargophone qui retransmettait les images d'une bataille qui se passait au milieux d'une des plus dangereuse mer du monde.

_ Quand j'ai eu l'info comme quoi il y avait des choses qui bougeaient dans le Nouveau Monde du côté de la base G-21, dit l'homme qui tenait la longue-vue, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je tomberais sur une bataille occupant la moitié du personnel de la base et l'équipage de chapeau de paille. Les rumeurs de l'île des hommes-poissons étaient vraies, il est de retour. A peine arrivé qu'ils ont déjà mis à terre toute la flotte. On n'avait pas vu ça depuis Basil Hawkins.

_ Grâce à Teddy qui s'est approché du lieu, nous pouvons recevoir des images de ce qui se passe en temps réel, compléta un autre homme qui suivait avec passion l'histoire.

_ C'est incroyable, le jeune et audacieux pirate a bien changé, il détruit toute une flotte de la Marine ce qui prouve qu'il est bien plus puissant qu'il y a deux ans. En plus, il a fait une sorte de déclaration de guerre contre la Marine. Une menace directe. Je crois mes amis, que nous tenons le scoop du mois. Il faut absolument appeler la dépêche pour les prévenir, s'exclama-t-il excité de pouvoir faire un bon titre.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé?

Il est court, mais il y a quand même pas mal de chose.

Je pense qu'après, une fin au combat contre la Marine me parait évidente maintenant, mais je ne sais pas si je continuerais au-de-là. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas de suite. A vous de voir si vous la voulez.

Bisous au prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7 Combat contre vice-amiraux

Bonjour à tous,

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'on mit des commentaires et tous ceux qui me suivent.

Désolé d'avoir été si longue dans la publication, mais j'ai eut un problème d'ordi avec mon disque dur que j'ai dût changé, j'ai perdue toutes mes données enfin bref tout ça m'a prit trois semaines.

Certains resteront peut-être un peu sur leur fin pour les combats, c'est pourquoi j'ai quand même essayé d'en mettre pas mal, et il fallait bien que ce soit interrompu par une tempête c'est le Nouveau Monde.

Je précise que les noms des attaques sont soient inventées par moi, soit reprise de l'animé je pense notamment aux derniers épisodes donc, elles appartienne à Oda.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le combat de dingue: Luffy vs Smoker et Zoro vs Asaya.**

**La tempête du K.O.**

Un grand silence s'empara de l'assistance après les propos de Monkey D. Luffy.

_ Est-ce que Luffy vient juste de dire qu'on va détruire la Marine? comprit Chopper avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes rompant le premier le silence.

_ Mais il est fou, réagit Ussop avec un air désespéré, déjà qu'on avait Big Mom contre nous alors qu'on n'était même pas encore entré dans le Nouveau Monde maintenant on va avoir toute la Marine à nos trousses.

_ C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau, répondit Sanji décontracté avec une cigarette à la bouche, nous sommes des pirates et ça ressemble bien à Luffy de sortir un truc comme ça.

_ Moi ça ne me dérange pas, ajouta Robin d'un ton indifférent, vu ce que la Marine m'a fait.

_ D'accord, dit finalement Ussop, je suis le valeureux guerrier des mers et si Luffy l'a décidé alors on le surmontera.

_ Non mais quel crétin celui-là, continua Nami en frappant la tête d'Ussop.

_ Aïe, grogna Ussop, si tu en as après Luffy ce n'est pas la peine que je te serve de défouloir.

_ Si vu que je peux plus le taper lui et qu'en plus il n'est pas là. Non, mais franchement, se rend-t-il seulement compte qu'il vient de menacer la Marine toute entière? Aucun pirate n'a jamais osé parce que c'est trop dangereux.

_ En réalité si, rectifia Robin, il y a eu Barbe Blanche.

_ Oui, et on sait comment il a terminé, conclu la navigatrice contrarié. Pourquoi il continu de prendre des décisions comme ça, sans nous consulter avant?

Robin soupira et observa attentivement la rousse. En réalité, tout le monde avait pu voir que Luffy avait changé pendant ses deux ans, mais il était clair que Nami et Zoro avaient également évolués. La navigatrice se voyait enfin comme une vrai pirate et Zoro s'était endurcit ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Et elle, elle restait Robin. Elle en avait vu pas mal chez les révolutionnaires, sans parler du fait qu'elle s'était faite de nouveaux ennemis…

_ C'est tout Luffy Nami, répondit Robin avec un calme olympien, quand il est venu me chercher il s'est mis le Gouvernement Mondial à dos et il a détruit Enies Lobby. Ca ne lui fait pas peur, et je suis sûr qu'il l'a dit comme ça sans réfléchir. Comme il tient la Marine responsable de la mort de Ace, ce qui est le cas, il s'opposera encore et encore à eux, plus qu'il ne l'était avant. Même s'il n'a pas mesuré ce qu'il a dit, il est sérieux, et quand Luffy est déterminé il y arrive.

_ Evidemment, dit Nami avec lassitude, Luffy reste toujours le Luffy qu'on connait. Ça serait trop lui demandé de réfléchir avant de parler.

_ J'ai toujours été contre la Marine de toute façon, intervient Zoro en braquant son œil menaçant destiné à un jeune garçon, Ussop ne doute plus jamais de notre capitaine, tu le connais. Nami ne le traite plus de crétin, je crois qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

_ Ça va, il n'a pas entendu, haussa-t-elle les épaules avec un sourire.

Zoro décida d'abandonner. S'il ajoutait quelque chose, il était sûr que le cuistot allait lui sauter dessus en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas parler à une dame de cette façon. Il avait beau être vice-capitaine c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Enfin, quelques petites choses quand même.

_ Bon maintenant on va rejoindre Luffy sur notre bateau, décida-t-il. Robin, tu peux créer des ailes pour nous transporter de l'autre côté, non?

_ En fait, ça me fatigue beaucoup et je ne peux pas encore les utiliser longtemps, se contenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

_ Tu peux faire autre chose?

_ Oui, par contre, il faut que vous vous serviez d'une liane faite avec mes mains, si vous la lâchez vous tombez dans l'eau. _Cent fleurs_.

Des mains se tenant les unes aux autres apparurent dans l'air formant une sorte de corde. Sans demander l'avis de Chopper, elle le saisit malgré ses protestation, attrapa se qu'elle venait de faire apparaître et se balança avec élan pour atterrir sur le _Thousand Sunny_.

_ Tu m'as vraiment fait peur Robin, protesta le médecin ravi d'être de retour sur un sol ferme.

_ Doucement Chopper-chan, fronça-t-elle les sourcils en allant près de la porte de la cuisine. On dirait qu'il y a eu de la casse ici.

_ Franky ne va pas être content, constata Chopper en voyant que le bois avait fortement été endommagé et il tiqua lorsqu'il vit du sang sur le plancher. Luffy est blessé, remarqua le médecin avec inquiétude. Il compte affronter un vice-amiral en étant blessé, il faut l'arrêter Robin.

_ Mais non Chopper, dit-elle le visage troublée, il y a des combats qu'on ne peut pas arrêter. Ce sont ceux où les sentiments interviennent. Ce n'est pas seulement pour l'honneur que Luffy se bat contre la Marine désormais ou parce qu'il est en danger, mais par vengeance. Je crois que je suis assez bien placée pour le comprendre.

_ Mais Luffy va se blesser encore plus. Il a perdu pas mal de sang, je suis étonné qu'il aille aussi bien.

_ Tu seras là pour le guérir, tout ira bien. C'est notre capitaine. Maintenant écoute, on dirait qu'il parle à Smoker.

Ils se rapprochèrent discrètement derrière Luffy pour écouter la conversation.

_ Je comprends que tu ne te sois pas remis de la mort de ton frère, mais il ne faut pas que tu tombes dans la haine mugiwara.

_ Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un vice-amiral de la Marine, répliqua froidement Luffy.

Smoker le détailla quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes les pirates, commenta-t-il avec des yeux brillants mais un air déçu. Pourtant, si je t'ai poursuivi aussi longtemps chapeau de paille c'est que je pensais que tu étais différent.

_ Je le suis Smoker, affirma le jeune capitaine de façon orgueilleuse avec un petit sourire insolent, parce que je ne suis pas un pirate, je suis le pirate.

_ Voyez-vous ça, intervient la vice-amiral Asaya, je croirais vraiment entendre parler Basil Hawkins il y a six mois. Il disait que les cartes l'avaient destiné à notre rencontre. Vous voulez tous devenir le roi des pirates, n'est-ce pas? Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour trouver le One Piece, c'est ça? Quelque chose qui n'existe même pas.

_ Je t'interdis de parler du One Piece comme ça, s'énerva Luffy. Barbe Blanche a dit avant de mourir que le plus grand trésor du monde de Gold Roger existait, alors il existe.

( Une des musique de One Piece.)

_ Tu peux penser ce que tu veux mugiwara, continua-t-elle, mais tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir.

_ A oui, rétorqua Luffy dont la colère montait, si j'étais toi je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi. C'est moi qui ait détruit toute ta flotte, ou plus tôt mes nakamas. En ce moment ils continuent à le faire.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le navire de guerre sur lequel se tenait il y a quelques minutes l'équipage de chapeau de paille, venait de sombrer tranché en deux par un coup de sabre de Zoro, le dernier resté sur place, qui prit la corde et atterrit juste à côté de Luffy essoufflé. Robin fit disparaître sa liane composé de mains.

_ Encore, se lamenta la vice-amiral Asaya. Je ne te pardonnerais pas pour ce que tu as fait mugiwara.

_ Je te l'ai dit, continua Luffy sur le même ton.

_ Tu places une grande confiance en ton équipage chapeau de paille, constata-t-elle.

_ Comment crois-tu que je t'ai battu jusque-là? provoqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers Zoro qui était à côté de lui à sa hauteur. Zoro, dit-il un grand sourire dont il avait le secret mais qui était moins marqué qu'avant et qui était rare. Mina, fit-il volte-face en voyant les autres membres de l'équipage rassuré qu'ils aillent bien et qui lui sourirent également.

_ Hoy, Hoy, c'est quoi ça Luffy, t'a pas encore commencé le combat, s'exclama Zoro.

_ Je n'allais pas démarrer sans toi, continua-t-il de sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre bateau? gronda Franky.

_ Calme-toi, j'avoue que j'ai un peu foiré avec ce Tanoku, mais tu peux le réparer n'est-ce pas?

_ Bien entendu, mais fais quand même attention au _Sunny_, répondit le cyborg aux cheveux bleus.

_ Tu as intérêt à faire un bon plat Sanji quand on les aura vaincus, répliqua Luffy, parce que moi j'ai faim.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas que le goinfre de service ait faim, commenta le cuisinier. T'inquiète pas capitaine, tu l'auras, mais toi tu as intérêt à faire un beau combat.

_ Tu devrais faire gaffe av…

Robin venait de mettre sa main devant la bouche de Chopper. Elle ne voulait pas rappelé à Luffy qu'il était blessé surtout pas alors qu'il allait commencer un combat difficile.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chopper ? interrogea Luffy alors qu'il trouvait le comportement de Robin louche.

_ Rien du tout capitaine, répondit-elle froidement, bon courage pour ce combat. Je suis sûr qu'il sera passionnant.

_ Je vais surveiller le temps, il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, déclara Nami songeuse.

_ On a qu'à terminer avant, déclara Zoro dont la mise en garde ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Je prendrais bien la fille.

_ Yosh, déclara Luffy en mettant son poing dans la paume de son autre main, on va commencer. Tu vois, c'est grâce à mes nakamas qu'on est arrivé jusque-là vice-amiral Asaya et c'est grâce à leurs sentiments que Zoro et moi on va vous battre.

(Un petit peu de musique seule, puis fin de l'air.)

_ Alors, on est vice-amiral? interrogea Zoro en regardant la jeune femme brune avec sa veste blanche de marine, ses épaulettes, et l'inscription dans le dos _Justice_. C'est une belle position.

_ Je vais en finir avec toi, dit-elle en dégainant ses deux sabres dont les fourreaux étaient à la ceinture.

Zoro en fit de même avec Shusui et Sandai Kitetsu, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Il allait bien s'amuser.

_ Fais attention, avertit Luffy d'un air sérieux, elle a mangé un fruit de type logia.

_ Tu es capable de ressentir ça grâce à ton fluide perceptif maintenant, sourit-il plus largement. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait pendant ces deux ans?

_ Je sais, finit par répondre Luffy alors qu'il monter à bord du bateau du vice-amiral Smoker, je suis assez mal placé pour te dire ça. Je ferais attention Zoro.

Le second de Monkey D. Luffy, pirate au chapeau de paille, ne se départit pas de son sourire et rejoignit la vice-amiral Asaya sur son navire de guerre.

_ Je vais te faire ta fête Smoker, cria Luffy en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et une fois que ce sera fait je pourrais manger de la viande.

_ Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion pirate Luffy au chapeau de paille, répondit-il.

Luffy n'attendit pas plus pour se jeter dans la bataille. Il durcit ses poings et ses avant-bras de haki de l'armement et les lança contre Smoker, tout en les étendant pour l'atteindre. Le vice-amiral de la Marine les évita avec brio, Luffy n'arrivait pas à le toucher, mais n'attaqua pas à sa grande surprise.

_ Trop rapide, constata Luffy. Jamais, jamais tu m'entends, je ne laisserais la Marine me voler ma liberté et c'est pour cette raison que je te battrais. _Gear second_.

Aussitôt la vitesse de Luffy se décupla. Smoker dut reconnaître qu'il avait du mal à suivre les mouvements de son adversaire et finit par se prendre un coup de poing de haki en pleine tête.

_ Tu es devenu bien plus fort depuis Marineford, se releva-t-il alors que le coup de poing l'avait envoyé à terre. Et moi, je vais te montrer ma nouvelle maîtrise de mon fruit du démon, ce qui m'a valu mon poste de vice-amiral. _White blow_.

En quelques secondes, il ne restait que la tête de Smoker et un grand nuage de fumée blanche.

_ Mugiwara, comment vas-tu te sortir de ça?

Luffy regarda la tête de Smoker, avec ses cigares dans la bouche, qui flottait au milieu de la fumée. Oui, il était entouré de brouillard opaque. A part le fait qu'il ne voyait que du blanc qui l'encerclait, Luffy ne comprit pas où voulait en venir le vice-amiral de la Marine, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poing ganté enduit de fluide de l'armement arriver droit sur lui. Là, il comprit. Il l'évita de justesse et le sentit frôler son oreille. Il avait eu chaud. Des poings qui surgissaient de la fumée, voilà pourquoi on avait appelé Smoker le _chasseur blanc_. Cette fumée le gênait, parce qu'elle brouillait son fluide perceptif. Ne l'ayant pas détecté, il se prit de plein fouet un coup de poing au ventre. Le vice-amiral en profita pour lui en administrer deux autres. Luffy toussa et fut éjecté contre la rambarde du navire qui céda sous la violence de l'impact. Le capitaine sentit une vive-douleur sur son côté droit à la hauteur de sa hanche, sa plaie s'était rouverte, et voyait l'eau qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Il étendit son bras élastique et se rattrapa sur le rebord du bateau, alors que ses pieds dans ses tongs n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Il souffla et revint sur le pont en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur.

_ Tu m'as bien eut Smoker sur ce coup-là, avoua-t-il alors qu'il avait perdu son _Gear second_ dans sa chute, mais le combat est loin d'être finit.

Il coinça un pied contre un bout de rambarde qui n'était pas abîmé, s'éloigna en étirant au maximum sa jambe élastique, s'enroula autours du mât, se retira en tournant ses jambes dans les airs.

_ _Gum-Gum soucoupe volante_, hurla-t-il avec un petit sourire. Voilà c'est comme ça que je m'en sors.

Le vent que Luffy provoquait en tournant dissipa un peu la fumée. Cependant, il s'écrasa volontairement contre les parois blanches qui restaient. Le vice-amiral de la Marine glapit de douleur et faisant disparaître l'épais brouillard blanc, son corps se reconstitua où il apparut assit à terre, les manches de sa veste déchirées laissant entrevoir des blessures aux avant-bras.

_ Pour chasser la fumée il faut du vent, expliqua Luffy, et il est clair que c'était ton corps Smoker, vu que tu es un logia.

_ Bien mais, je ne serais pas vice-amiral si c'est tout ce que j'avais dans ma manche, déclara-t-il en se relevant sortant son arme à la forme si bizarre de derrière son dos.

_ Tu es peut-être un adversaire que j'aurais respecté il y a deux ans, mais plus maintenant, déclara Luffy avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Je vais te détruire sale marine. _Gear thurd_. _Gum-gum jet jet rafale_.

Avec deux sabres Zoro faisaient jeu égal avec la vice-amiral Asaya. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si forte. Elle était bien plus avancée que Tashigi en matière de combat au katana, mais il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore employés le haki. Et pour l'instant, elle ne s'était pas non-plus servit de son fruit du démon. Il commençait à se demander si Luffy ne s'était pas trompé. Puis, tout d'un coup elle disparut de son champ de vision. Où était-elle passée? Il sentit une présence hostile au-dessus de lui, dans l'air et il l'a stoppa net, alors qu'elle l'attaquait par le haut, en mettant ses sabres en croix. Il remarqua qu'elle flottait dans les airs comme si c'était normal.

_ J'ai mangé le fruit de la lévitation quand j'étais enfant, expliqua-t-elle à sa question muette alors qu'elle revenait au sol.

La lévitation, songea-t-il, cela rappelait à Zoro Shiki le lion d'or, mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas? Deux personnes ne pouvaient pas avoir le même fruit. Elle ne pouvait visiblement pas faire léviter des objets, mais en quoi cela faisait-il d'elle une logia? Il accéléra le rythme de son échange pour la blesser. Elle eut du mal à tenir bon et finit par recevoir Shusui, le plus tranchant, dans le ventre. Elle grimaça, mais lorsque Zoro retira son sabre il fut stupéfait qu'il n'y ait pas de sang.

_ Comment est-ce possible? posa-t-il finalement la question à voix haute.

_ Grâce à mon fruit du démon je peux contrôler l'air de mon corps, expliqua-t-elle. C'est-à dire que je ne peux pas saigner avec des blessures normales.

_ C'est un fruit puissant, il a à la fois les capacités d'un logia, mais aussi certains pouvoirs du paramécia.

_ C'est vrai, ceci dit je n'ai pas tous les pouvoirs d'un logia et pas tous les pouvoirs d'un paramécia. C'est un fruit unique en son genre. Trêve de bavardages. Je vais te vaincre, dit-elle qu'elle s'élevait de nouveau dans les airs. _Boomerang_.

Zoro vit une lamelle bleue de haki formant un coude se déplaçant dans tous les sens volant droit sur lui. Elle était enfin passée au haki. Shusui la heurta dans un bruit métallique, mais elle revient plusieurs fois pour l'attaquer. C'était vraiment pas mal de sa part. Il penserait à voir s'il ne pourrait pas utiliser cette technique, mais il réussit à la dévier et elle coupa les voiles. La vice-amiral Asaya, retourna au sol.

_ Si tu crois que tu vas gagner tu te trompes complètement, lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard glacial d'un seul œil. Franchement, que tu fasses tes petits tours de magie, ça ne change rien pour moi. J'ai affronté des adversaires sur une île céleste, des îles flottantes et même sur l'île des hommes-poissons. J'ai cherché la puissance ces deux dernières années, j'ai subi beaucoup pour y arriver, j'ai franchi certaines limites que j'aurais voulu ne pas franchir. Toi à côté, tu n'es rien. Je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant mon rêve, ni briser la promesse que j'ai faite.

_ Tu es sûrement un des plus dangereux de l'équipage, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle était de nouveau en train de l'éviter, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te battre. _Croissant de lune_.

Des demi-cercles de haki blanc se dirigèrent droit sur lui. Il en avait assez. Il sourit comme toujours, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas toute les éviter normalement.

_ C'est impossible avec seulement deux sabres de tout esquiver. Tu vas être gravement blessé Roronoa et après je gagnerais ce combat.

_ Oui, tu as raison c'est impossible, mais…_Soru_, s'exclama Zoro.

La vice-amiral Asaya hallucina quand il disparut. C'était la première fois depuis de son entraînement que Zoro utilisait la technique de l'incision. Oui, il avait appris à la maîtriser dans un combat de sabre. Il ne voulait l'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, comme là. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il était obligé de se battre à fond. Cette vice-amiral était vraiment puissante. Il réapparu juste à côté d'elle en quelques secondes et lui trancha le ventre, Shusui enduit de haki bleu et ressauta sur le bateau, se faisant légèrement mal à la cheville. C'était un pari risqué, de réapparaître dans les airs, pile au bon endroit, agir suffisamment vite pour que l'attraction ne puisse pas dévier le mouvement et sauter en essayant de bien atterrir. Bon, à part sa cheville, il s'en état plus tôt bien tiré. Il n'avait pas de fruit de la lévitation lui.

_ Mais as-tu déjà vu un sabreur ne pas tenter d'esquiver une attaque? termina Zoro avec un grand sourire.

La vice-amiral Asaya tomba à terre. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sabreur utiliser un haki de cette façon. Etre capable de l'enrouler autour d'une lame de katana, ça devait demander une grande maîtrise. Le plus important, c'était que son pouvoir ne marchait pas avec le fluide. Elle saignait abondamment et elle était assez gravement blessé.

_ Capitaine, Zoro, hurla la voix de Nami, il y a une tempête qui arrive. Il faut mettre les voiles.

_ Hein, s'exclama Luffy alors que Smoker était affalé sur la rambarde après s'être prit un énième coup.

Son visage était en sang et s'était à peine s'il pouvait bouger. Luffy regarda la mer. Nami avait raison. Le vent s'était levé et il commençait à y avoir de gros rouleaux. On voyait de la lumière au loin, ce n'était pas finit, ça présageait non seulement une tempête, mais aussi un orage. En plus de ça, il y avait de la brume et la lumière du jour avait décliné à cause des nuages gris menaçants qui obstruer toute lumière. C'est ce moment-là que Smoker choisit pour se relever.

_ Nous avons encore le temps chapeau de paille, articula-t-il. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. Ça serait une honte pour la Marine.

_ Capitaine, Zoro, il faut partir maintenant, continua-t-elle de crier.

_ Mais on a pas fini de combattre la Marine, protesta Luffy même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

_ Et vous croyez que les tempêtes attendent, non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi? Une tempête dans le Nouveau Monde, ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qu'on a vu sur Grand Line jusqu'à présent. Il y a des courants de surfaces qui peuvent nous emmener n'importe où, et nous faire perdre notre cap. On sera mal si on sait plus où on est. Rappliquez toute suite. Robin, aide-moi à ramener ces deux idiots.

_ Avec plaisir Nami.

La tête de Luffy fit l'aller-retour entre le _Thousand Sunny _et Smoker. La raison voudrait qu'il parte, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Tout d'un coup, il sentit des mains l'attraper avec forces, il se débattit et s'étira dans tous les sens, mais en vain. Il fut lâché sur le pont du _Thousand Sunny_.

_ A mais c'est pas vrai, rouspéta la rousse, il a encore fallu que tu en fasse qu'à ta tête. La Marine n'a pas d'aussi bon navigateur que moi et saura prévenu plus tard pour la tempête, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. On affrontera Smoker et Asaya plus tard.

Luffy soupira et se releva. Dire qu'il y était presque. Mais, s'il n'avait pas tué ou vaincu Smoker cela signifierait qu'il l'aurait toujours à ses trousses. Il remarqua que les vagues étaient de plus en plus grosses, et ce qui était une légère brise devenait un vent à décorner les bœufs.

_ Capitaine, intervient Nami, tu peux ramener Zoro?

_ D'accord, soupira-t-il de nouveau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit que la vice-amiral Asaya peinait à se relever en s'appuyant sur ses deux sabres et qu'en plus elle était gravement blessé au ventre. Il étendit ses bras élastiques et attrapa Zoro malgré sa résistance et le mit sur le _Thousand Sunny_. Luffy n'avait pas fait attention comme la dernière fois, du coup il avait heurté fortement la cabine.

_ Mais ça ne va pas Luffy, cria-t-il, j'allais achever cette vice-amiral. Et en plus t'a failli me tuer.

_ C'est pas de ma faute, fit-il une mine boudeuse, je suis aussi déçu que toi Zoro. Mais c'est Nami elle dit qu'il va y avoir une tempête. Et vu comment il y a du vent, je la crois. A charge de revanche.

_ Bon alors, la priorité c'est de partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible, exposa la rousse.

_ Franky les roues à eau, commanda Luffy reprenant un air sérieux.

_ Ça va être un peu difficile de s'en servir avec les rouleaux, donna-t-il son avis.

_ Mais c'est possible ? interrogea Luffy.

_ Oui, mais le _coup de burst_ serait mieux.

_ Il vaut mieux garder le coup de burst pour plus tard, jugea le capitaine. On ne s'est même pas encore ravitaillé.

_ J'y vais tout de suite capitaine.

_ Asaya, le bateau de chapeau de paille va s'enfuir, hurlait Smoker.

_ Tirez-leur dessus, il faut les retenir, on aura peut-être des renforts.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas y allez?

_ Non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

_ Vice-amiral Smoker, cria Tashigi, notre navigateur dit qu'il y a une tempête qui arrive.

_ C'est ce que disait la navigatrice de chapeau de paille. Pourquoi nous on ne le sait que maintenant? Il faut les empêcher de s'enfuir.

Sous une pluie battante une cinquantaine de boulets de canons arrivèrent droit sur eux.

_ C'est pas vrai, se plaignait Luffy, Zoro, Brook vous pouvez gérer ça?

_ Sans problème Luffy, affirma son vice-capitaine.

_ Youyou, Youyou, je vais vous protéger, affirma Brook.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de concert leurs sabres et les empêchèrent d'atteindre le bateau alors que celui-ci tanguait de plus en plus sous la puissance des vagues.

_ Sanji va préparer le repas, commanda Luffy.  
_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment, retient Nami un poing qu'elle aurait bien voulu abattre sur la tête de cet idiot de capitaine.

_ Mais j'ai faim moi, se plaignit-il.

_ Arrête de tout le temps penser à manger, espèce de goinfre.

_ De toute façon, vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi, se contenta de dire le blond.

_ Abrutit, se défoula-t-elle sur la tête du cuisinier. Tu feras la cuisine quand on sera sorti de cette galère. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

_ Les roues à eaux sont prêtes, informa Franky.

Robin leva l'encre et le _Thousand Sunny_ accéléra sa vitesse et dépassa bientôt les navires de la Marine sous une pluie battante et des rouleaux de quelques mètres. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques kilomètres, du lieu du combat et il voyait au loin un autre bateau. Luffy fit de grands yeux en voyant sa silhouette.

_ Ussop, s'inquiéta le capitaine, c'est pas un bateau pirate là-bas?

Celui-ci scruta l'océan avec sa longue-vue.

_ Non, ça va, c'est un bateau civil. Il y a un logo, mais ce n'est pas pirate ou la Marine.

_ Franky à la barre, cria Nami. Zoro et Sanji, pliez les voiles.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit une vague faillit emporter Luffy alors qu'elle submergea le pont.

_ Je vais lâcher je n'ai plus de force, se tenait-il au-dessus de l'eau accroché à la rambarde du bateau.

Zoro le souleva comme s'il était un poids plume et le remit sur le pont. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit quelque chose de poisseux dans sa main, elle était rouge. Du sang. Il observa Luffy et fit un œil rond.

_ Il faut que tu fasses soigner cette blessure, s'exclama Zoro. Tu ne peux pas rester dehors à cause de fruit. Toi non-plus Robin, rentre à l'intérieur. Chopper examine Luffy, il a besoin de soins.

_ Tout de suite, approuva le médecin.

_ Je vais bien Zoro, tenta de prouver Luffy qui vacillait.

_ Tu arrives à peine à tenir debout, pars. Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy. Je vais m'occuper de tout. Après tout tu m'as nommé vice-capitaine pour ce genre de situation, non?

_ Oui, avoua-t-il. Pour la navigation obéissez à Nami, pour le reste à Zoro, d'accord?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Luffy se dirigea avec Chopper vers l'infirmerie. Robin profita de ce moment pour aller prendre un bain, vu qu'il n'y avait personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tempête empira et un orage explosa. Sans parler du fait que le bateau dérivait.

_ Nami, hurla Ussop, pourquoi le bateau il dérive sur la gauche?

_ Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est vrai le bateau vire à gauche. Franky, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

_ La barre est bloquée, je n'arrive plus à la bouger, répondit-il.

Le _Thousand Sunny_ se penchait de plus en plus vers la gauche. Nami alla voir et observa l'eau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non, c'est pas vrai. Il y avait des stries dans la mer agitée.

_ Les courants de surface, cria-t-elle désespérée, comme dans les livres.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire? demanda Zoro.

_ Ce sont des courants qui interviennent pendant les tempêtes dans le Nouveau Monde, exposa Nami. C'est à cause du croisement entre la _Calm Belt_ et Grand Line, pour une raison que j'ignore les courants sont beaucoup plus forts dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais, si on est pris dans un de ses courants, il n'y a rien à faire, on est obligé de se laisser dériver.

_ Quoi, s'exclama bruyamment Ussop, qu'est-ce que tu dis? Mais comment c'est possible?

_ Oui, on est obligés de se laisser dériver et d'atterrir quelque part au milieu de l'océan sans qu'on sache où. On perdra le cap c'est clair. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'une poigne de pirates qui arrive à survivre dans le Nouveau Monde. Beaucoup se sont perdus et n'ont jamais retrouvés leurs chemins.

Le _Thousand Sunny_ continuait toujours de dériver vers la gauche entraîné par un de ces courants extrêmement puissants. Et les trois aiguilles du Log Pose que Nami avait au poignet bougeaient à présent toutes en formant des cercles concentriques à répétition.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Pas trop déçu que les combats ne sont pas en entier? Ça laisse supposer qu'il y aura peut-être une autre rencontre.

Voulez-vous avoir la suite des aventures de ce nouveau Luffy?


End file.
